I won't Give Up
by Andrea187
Summary: Ok...so this fic happens few months after "Probable Cause" I hope you like it and please review...something happened to Castle and Beckett won't stop until she finds him...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys...so this is a Fic I came up with after "Probable Cause" I hope you like it and please review...

* * *

It was late. Everyone was almost gone from the precinct, except for Detectives Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan and of course the mystery novelist Richard Castle. It was a hard case and wrapping it up this time wasn't as easy as any other case. A little boy died stabbed in the abdomen, because was defending his friend against some gang in Queens. For Castle it was one of those in which he thought about Alexis and if something would happen to her. He and his partner Detective Beckett saw the pain that mom went through when they delivered the tragic news. He never experienced such a feeling of sadness along with rage against the responsible.

Kate Beckett knew that look on her partner. It was pain and worry. She knew it because it was the same look he gave her when she was shot, and it was the same look when he saw the body of that little boy dead on the ground. She hated that look.

"Hey." she says. She gets no answer, so she tries again a little louder and placing one hand on his lap. "Castle."

"Hmm?" He's barely listening, he just can't get the image of the boy lying on the ground soo cold.

"Go home." She says. "You look exhausted and honestly you don't need to stay and watch me do paperwork."

"I'd rather wait Kate." He says, his voice like a whisper. "I want to stay."

"Look..."Kate says, caressing his cheek with her hand to make him look at her."I know how hard this case was for you, but staying here won't do you any good. You need to go home, take a shower, drink something if you want. I promise you that as soon as I finish here I'll go to your place."

"You promise?" His eyes were pleading, piercing her soul and aching her heart when she saw how bad he was hurting over this case.

"Always."

With that he finally decides to leave without saying goodbye to anyone and goes home, but he doesn't hail a cab. Right now he needed to walk, set his mind right so that when Kate comes to his loft she would have his full love and attention.

After almost 20 minutes walking, about 10 meters ahead from where he was he saw three guys standing by the wall of an empty alley. "That's odd." he thought. He crossed the street, just to be safe not realizing that there was a young blond woman walking almost reaching the alley. He turned his face to the men standing and he saw something shinny, and that's when he put the pieces together. they were gonna robbed her. He immediately crossed the street again watching with horror how the three guys took her. He ran into one of the guys and started fighting throughing, punches, kicks, basically anything he could think of. He wasn't an expert, but he certainly was not gonna let that girl get hurt.

"Run!" He yells."And call the cops!" He manages to throw a punch in the face of one of them but in that moment another comes behind him pushes him against a van parked there. Castle tries to look at the guy in front of him, noticing that he has a star tattoo in his hand. it is impossible to look at their face because the alley has no light whatsoever. Then, everything happens in a blur. One of the guys picks up the knife from the ground and shoves it against him. He immediately feel a blinding pain in his lower abdomen and then a warm liquid pouring down his skin. It was blood. suddenly starting to feel weak, Castle keeps going until the adrenalin wears off, tries to fight the three men at once with all he's got. Is not enough and he knows it.

He doesn't see the third guy until he hears the sound of a gunshot and then he falls to the ground. They shot his leg. Two of the guys pick him up, easier now because he's so weak he can't fight anymore. What Castle didn't realize was that the girl he was defending was now fighting with the third guy until she finally took the gun and another shot rang out.  
There was a brief moment in which Castle looked at her. There was fear all over her eyes, but also helplessness. He can't take it anymore, he's starting to feel tired while the two remaining guys take him into the van and his eyes see anything but black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so...first of all thank u soooo much for reading! here's the second part I hope you like it...and once again please review!

Kate Beckett, has finally arrived to her place to get ready to go to Castle's loft when her phone starts ringing. "Damn" she thinks.

"Beckett."

"Beckett, you need to come down to the precinct." says Esposito over the phone.

"What?" there is no way she's heading back. She wants to see Castle so badly. "What for?"

"Gates needs you to come here as soon as possible." she doesn't really know why Gates always gets in the way of her and Castle being together.

"Look I know I didn't finish with the paperwork, but I'll be there early tomorrow to finish it."

"Is not about the paperwork." Oh god. Did she found out about Caskett? "Beckett?"

"I'm right here."

"Kate you really have to come." When she hears her first name, she feels a cold down her spine. Something is wrong. "Espo...What happened?"

"We'll explain everything when you get here."

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I LOVE the reaction to this fanfic and for that as I'm a reader as well I´m not gonna leave u in suspense...PLEASE review!

Esposito just got out of the phone with Beckett and he sat back in the chair of Gates office beside Ryan.

"Just talked to Lanie, she's comming too." said Ryan. Gates was talking to the young woman that came all bloody with a gun in her hand and in shock because of what she witnessed. "Do you think we should tell Gates about Castle and Beckett?"

"I don't know bro. All I know is that Beckett is not gonna take this news well."

In that moment Gates came into the office, looking dead serious. she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"The girl just gave the description to the sketch artist" she said pointing at piece of paper."It's him."

"Sir...with all due respect it could be someone else." said Esposito."I mean...you know when Tyson wanted to frame Castle...He used a double."

"I understand detective, which is why I requested Dr. Parish to take samples and run tests on the girl's clothes as well as the blood found at the crime scene, to be certain that is Mr. Castle." said Gates solemnly. "Also, because is my understanding that she is very close to Detective Beckett as well as Mr. Castle."

"Yes sir." In that moment the elevator doors opened and Lanie walk straight to Gates office.

"Is it true?" was the first thing she said, after she and Esposito hugged each other.

"We have a witness that was able to describe him to a sketch artist." he said.

"Where is Kate?" she asked.

"On her way." said Ryan. Just in that moment the doors of the elevator open again revealing a very worried and agitated Kate Beckett. She immediately sees Ryan and Esposito in Gates office. She runs towards it.

"What happened?" Beckett asked. The three of them just look at her as if someone died. She definitely does not like this. "What happened?!"

They can tell she's panicking now. Suddenly the little color she had on her face fades away."Was it my dad?"

"It wasn't your father Detective." Gates says walking into the office." Please sit down."

"No sir, just tell me already!"

"Sit down Kate." Ryan says quietly. She hates that voice, is the same voice she uses when she gives the news to someone that a loved one died. She finally sits down.

"About one hour ago a young woman came into the precinct all bloody and with a gun in her hands." Esposito started."Me and Ryan were finishing paperwork when we saw her...She was in shock, so Ryan and I took her to the break room..."

"When she finally found the courage to talk she told us that she was almost asulted my three men, when a stranger came to help her." it was Ryan voice now talking." She described the stranger fighting with the three men as he told her to run and call the police."

"She froze...she watched as one of the guys pulled out a knife and stabbed the man defending her and how they took him into a van that was in front." continued Esposito. Beckett wasn't even blinking." The man...kept fighting, until another guy pulled a gun and shot him in the leg." Both Ryan and Esposito briefly looked at each other trying not to say Castle's name."That was when she started struggling with the one who had the gun and ended up killing him in self-defense...then the other two guys took her savior into the van and escaped...she came here and told us the story as we sent CSU to process the scene."

"Ok so we should be investigating now, shouldn't we?" Beckett said standing up, she realized they were all looking at her as if she was some kind of freak."What?"

"We haven't finish Beckett." Gates said."I took her to the sketch artist to get a description of the man that saved her." she took the piece of paper that was facing down on her desk."Beckett...it was Castle."

Beckett felt numb. Her stomach dropped. Air left her lungs. She looked at the picture and saw that face she came to know so well starring back at her. It felt like a nightmare. It wasn't possible. Castle was at home with his family, waiting for her. When she found her voice again it was hoarse.

"No..."she said.

"Kate..."said Lanie placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She moved away from Lanie."He's at home with his family!" Tears were building up in her eyes. It had to be a nightmare. "Did you call them?"

"I did." Gates said."He wasn't home."

"Where did this happen?"

"10 block from here." said Ryan.

"Kate I will process all the evidence and the blood from the girl's clothes as fast as I can." Lanie said giving Kate a hug and leaving straight to work.

"Detective Esposito start tracing anything that could lead us to Castle's attackers or the van he was taken with."

"Sir that's not Castle." Beckett said.

"For now we have to asume it's him."she responded." Detective Ryan, please take Beckett home."

"What?!" said Beckett standing up and giving a glare to Gates." He's my partner sir. You may not like him but I'm not gonna walk away just like that."

"Detective clearly you are not thinking clear for this one." Gates said quietly.

"The hell I'm not!" This was outrageous! She was gonna work on the case with or without Gate's approval. "You don't understand and certainly I don't expect you to sir."

"I do understand Kate." The fact that Iron Gates just called her by her first name was the only thing that calmed her down."Is not the first time a female cop falls in love of her partner, and is not going to be the last one either." She knew. For a moment Beckett was completely surprised." That is the reason why you can't work the case." she said.

"If you'd understand, then you would let me work the case." Beckett said so quietly and yet so firmmilly it scared Ryan of what she might do. With those words the Captain's gaze softened a little, because she did understood. That was why Beckett was so great at her job. A moment passed where they both stared at each other until Gates finally sighted and said.

"Fine...under one condition though."

"What?" Beckett asked.

"That you stay with Detectives Ryan and Esposito at all times."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I had a terribly busy weekend so I didn't update...but now I can...I hope you like it...PLEASE review and well...as a reader myself I hate suspense but I find it the only way to keep writing...so please don't hate me hahaha...I'll try 2 update as fast as I can but I can't guarantee anything...until then enjoy...

* * *

Pain was the first thing he felt. Blood was the first thing he tasted. Nothing was the first thing he saw. Move. He had to move. He couldn't. His head was spinning, but he tried to look down. He didn't like what he saw. His blue shirt bloody and his right leg bleeding, but the worst was the rope around his wrists and toes. Focus Castle. Where was he? He realized it smelled kind of salty. In the darkness he tried to focus on his surroundings. It was big space. Maybe a warehouse?

He started thinking of anything that would help Kate find him, although with the pain was hard to focus and especially stay awake, but he had to try, so without moving much he tried turn his head and he found that wherever he was it had windows in the upper part of the wall. It was dark...and cold.

"Finally!" a male voice said."You are awake!" Castle couldn't see the man in such darkness."We were starting to believe that you were dead."

"Well..."Castle said as he finally found his voice."I didn't want to disappoint you."Damn. That attitude was gonna get him killed.

"You're funny." said the man."I like that." Castle could hear the man approaching but he always remained in the shadows, where he could not see his face.

"Why am I here?"Castle asked.

"You went too far."the man answered. In that moment Castle moved again but a burning pain came across his leg."Oh! By the way...we need you alive for now so please don't try to move much...your injuries will bleed again and then we will have to tape them again and that is just a waste of my time..."Castle stopped moving and he realized they bandaged his wounds, which was really weird.

"So..."Castle started not sure of what to say, only that the more he kept the guy talking the less chance something bad happen."I'm kinda lost here...I have no clue of what you are talking about."

"I think you Rick...but, I'm a patient man...I can wait all time in the world, but you have much time see? If your injuries don't get treated soon you will bleed out, and trust your cop girlfriend and your daughter and your mother ain't gonna like it."

"You...son of a bitch...if you hurt them I swear..."

"Please save it...all I want is what you know and I'll walk away."

"How do I know is not a trick? How do I know that you won't kill me the second I tell you whatever you want to know so bad?" and then a little more daring."What if I scaped?"

"If you don't tell me what I want to know I won't kill you...you will see how the 4th floor of the 12th precinct is blown and you will see how your friends turn into mist..."His voice was so calm it scared the crap out of Castle."And let's say you scape...which I doubt...because of your injuries you won't even make it to a hospital, so for you that's not really an option."Damn. He was good and to be honest Castle was already feeling warm blood coming out of his abdomen and going through the bandage and staining his shirt. The man was right. He wasn't gonna make it."Now...tell me about Sofia Turner."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...Sorry it takes me this long to update and sorry that my chapters are short, but sometimes is better that way...PLEASE review that I LOVE reading what you guys think of this story and how I'm leading it...I hope you enjoy as much as I do when I write it...

* * *

Detective Ryan hasn't seen Kate so broken and yet determined since when she came back from her shooting almost two years ago. He understood how Beckett felt, because if it was Jenny the one missing, he would be feeling the same way. They were waiting for the results of Lanie's tests on the blood as well as the footage of the security cameras near the area, but the worst part was that they were waiting on Alexis and Martha to come. Ryan had called Martha about fifteen minutes ago and she immediately knew that something was wrong. He didn't know if Beckett was able to tell the Castle family though.

"Beckett..." Ryan started saying."I'd understand if you don't wanna be the one that tells them."

"No." Beckett said, so absent in her own thoughts."I have to be the one that tells them Ryan." She looked at her cup of coffee already cold."Because if I hadn't told him to go home, he would still be here instead of who knows where bleeding out or even dead." She was crying. She was scared of the possibility that he could be dead by now. The thought of not having him with her again, not feeling his warmth against her body again or to see into those beautiful blue eyes every time she woke up next to him terrified her so much no one could even start to imagine. However, when she looked into Ryan eyes, she knew he had her back, same as Javier.

"Alright Beckett." said Ryan."If you need anything at all, please tell us."

"I will" she said with a small smile. In that moment Esposito came into the break room.

"Yo..."he said staring at them."Castle's family is here."

"It's time." said Beckett moving towards Martha and Alexis.

"Where is my son?" Martha asked very agitated.

"We don't know yet Martha but I'm working on it." Beckett said quietly. She was exhausted, not only because she hasn't slept in hours, but also because never in the world she imagined there with Castle's family and with him missing.

"Detective Beckett..."whisper Alexis and Beckett almost didn't hear her."Is my dad dead?" Tears were building in her eyes as she looked at Beckett.

"No." Beckett said, maybe too fast, maybe too firmly because she needed that as well ."No. He's not dead Alexis. I promise you I WILL find him, and I'm gonna kick his ass for disappearing like that."with that, she managed to make Alexis smile, even a little, knowing that she was feeling the same fear."In the meantime I need to ask, has he received any threat or has he said anything about being followed or something?"

"No, no, no."Martha said."Everything was the same as usual."

"Has anyone out of the ordinary showed at the building lately? Or have you notice anything different at all?"

"No."Martha looked about to have a panic attack."Oh my god...I hate being so useless...I can't believe what's happening."

"It's ok Martha we will find him. Don't worry." Beckett reassured her. In that moment she saw Lanie walking in to the conference room where Ryan and Esposito were."I need you to do something for me, please."

"Anything darling."said Martha immediately.

"Go to the hamptons for the weekend."Kate said. Now she understood what Castle feels every time his family was in danger. They've become her family and if someone was after Castle, she needed to keep his family safe for him.

"No!" this time it was Alexis who spoke."I'm sorry but my dad is missing! I won't leave!"

"Look I know if tough..."Kate said.

"You don't understand Kate!"said Alexis."He's my dad...I can't leave...please don't ask us that."She was crying now. God this was so hard to do.

"Alexis listen please."Kate took both of her hands."I know is hard. Trust me. But right now I'm thinking that if he was taken, then you both are in danger too." In that moment she hugged Alexis and held her while she spoke. They both needed it."Alexis...I'm sending you to the Hamptons because that's what he would've done."Alexis looked into Kate's eyes which were full of tears now."I promised him a while ago that if he..."Jesus she couldn't say this."If he was absent in someway...I would take care of you." she said."I can't break that promise Alexis. I owe him that much."

"I don't like this."Alexis whispered."But ok...just...find him...please?"

"Always." With that Martha and Alexis slowly walked towards the elevator and left. Shortly after, Kate approach to the conference room, where Ryan, Lanie and Esposito were already waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so this is a very short chapter, but I have to do it...I'm just thinking how Kate will get to Castle and I need to write down this stuff for me to put it all together in the end...I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey Lanie." Beckett said entering the room."Do you have the results?"

"Yes sweetie."said Lanie who was holding a file."I'm afraid it's not good news." In that moment Kate wanted to run so bad, she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare."I ran tests on the blood on the girls shirt. There were two different types of blood..."Oh. It was so hard to say this to Kate."One of them is Castle's blood."

"Are you...are you sure?" Kate said in a whisper.

"I checked twice."Lanie said."I'm so sorry." Ok wow stop right there. She's sorry? For what?

"Why are you sorry Lanie?"Beckett asked confused."Castle's not dead, there's no need to be sorry."

"Beckett there's more." Esposito said quietly.

"Kate, there were no matches on the other type of blood."Lanie continued."CSU...found this knife..."Lanie put the knife on the table and very slow Kate took it her hands. It was covered in blood."with Castle's blood all over it and next to a small pool of blood."

"Lanie...I..."

"I know what you are gonna ask and the answer is I don't know."said Lanie taking one of Kate's hands."Is very hard to tell if he is alive with all this blood at the crime scene, but Kate...Castle is very strong...I'm sure he is not gonna give up that easy."In that moment Kate looked into Lanie's eyes."I know he's too stubborn to let go."she said with a small smile. Kate tried to return the smile but only a little barely audible sobs came from her lips. It took everything she had to concentrate again on the other evidence on the table.

"What else did CSU found Javi?"

"Castle's phone and wallet." he answered, handing both items to Beckett." They also found a broken watch and tire mark, they are running tire models as we speak."

"What about security tapes?"Kate asked.

"We got them a couple of minutes ago."Ryan said while uploading the files to the big screen."We were waiting for you."

"Ok, play them."Kate said.

"Kate are you sure about this?"Lanie asked.

"I can do this Lanie."She could do this. She had to do this. Regardless the pain she was feeling now, she had to be the best for Castle."In the meantime Lanie, I need you to try and get something on fingerprints found at the crime scene, as well as the other blood sample. We have to find the sons of bitches who took him away. Now please Ryan play the tapes."

And so the tapes began. There were indeed three guys waiting in the alley next to a van. They were all dressed in black and wearing hats, that's when the three detectives saw in horror the scene before their eyes. The girl was taken by the three mystery men when suddenly Castle approaches running against one of them. They all saw in horror how Castle started fighting against the three men at the same time and they watched as the girl did nothing. Just stood there. Petrified. In that moment they saw something shiny coming out of one of the man's coat and then the blow on Castle's lower side. Kate couldn't bear watching as the man she loved was stabbed. With tears in her eyes she tried her best to keep her voice estable.

"Fast forward..." she told Ryan." We already know what happen...I wanna know if we can see the plates of the van."Ryan did what he was told and fasted forward until the van was leaving and then paused it when it was back to the security camera.

"I can't see very well." said Esposito."It looks like an A...I think...like a 94...but I'm not sure."

"That's enough to run it." said Ryan."I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys...so this chapter I think is a little short...I mean in my document is just one and a half page long, but in order to figure out this story I like writing short chapters...In my opinion is easier to the readers...and more fun...I'm trying to post as fast as I can and I know I'm a little irregular but sometimes I just can't write...PLEASE REVIEW that I LOVE THAT! PLEASE ENJOY that it makes me happy knowing that you enjoy!

* * *

"Ah..."Castle gasped in pain. Apparently the mystery man wasn't as patient as he said, because him along with other two guys hooked up Castle to wires and started electrocuting him."I thought you said I needed to stay alive."he said gasping."Why are you so interested in Sofia Turner?"

"I believe I ask the questions Rick."the man said."Now I'll ask you one more time...where is Sofia Turner."he said while shocking him again.

"Ah!"Castle screamed."I told you already! I don't know where she is! She disappeared..." The shocking therapy stopped. Castle could feel his heart rapidly beating against his ribs, and oh god how tired he was feeling. Also his injuries opened again and the bandage was now a big crimson spot.

"John...I believe he's saying the truth, why don't we let him go." The guy torturing Castle finally spoke and to Castle's surprise he was trying to release him. Or maybe there was something else going on and now, despite Castle's weak state he wanted answers and curiosity took over him. But before Castle could speak John said.

"You know that Turner is not the only issue."John said. Wait...what? What else could they possibly want from him? He has money, but it certainly was not why he was there...besides, John said that there was a bomb at the precinct, supposedly to make him talk, but there had to be more...a bomb is pretty hardcore...and it might have required lots of preparation...blueprints of the precinct. In that moment John approached towards Harry and whispered."I'm not letting this man go on the premise that he doesn't know where Sofia Turner is, he may not know, but there is also the issue of the file."

"What file?"Castle said while his blood ran cold through his veins. God, if they were talking about Braken's file, but what did Sofia had to do with that? "I said what file?" In that moment John turned to Castle with a deadly glare.

"Where is Sofia Turner?"John asked one more time.

"I don't..."Castle couldn't finish the sentence when hundreds of volts passed through his body more intense than ever before."Please...please you have to...you have to believe me...I don't know...she's suppose to be dead...she was shot by another CIA agent...she was a double spy...please believe I know nothing more I promise...just stop..."He hated feeling so weak that he had to plead for his life, but it is more than just his life. It was Alexis. It was his mother. It was Kate. They were the only thing he had left. He couldn't lose that.

"You already told us that Mr. Castle, but the problem is that her body was never found."John said putting himself face to face with Castle."So I think there is something you are not telling me."giving Harry a nod he almost got shocked again if it wasn't for his plea.

"No!" Castle pleaded."It is the truth...I never saw anyone involving that case after that shooting...I swear...I didn't know they never found her body...when I left that place she was still there...dead on the floor."Castle looked deeply into John's eyes waiting, pleading for him to believe him."Look...I know this is not the only thing you want...what else do you want?"

"John."Harry called. He didn't move."John!" he said again. This time he turned to him."You said it yourself. There is the _other_ issue. We need him alive. You know our boss's orders were clear."John gave Harry one last glare.

"Alright Rick."John said giving Castle a scary smile."I believe you for now."What? Just like that? They've been torturing him for almost two hours and now he decided to believe him? This was getting worse every minute that passed."Time to be useful Rick."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I just finished this chapter...it a little longer than the previous one...is very emotional so I hope you like it...I LOVE THAT YOU ARE READING THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! and Enjoy as much as I do when I write it...you guys make me really happy!

* * *

They got nothing. Captain Gates hasn't felt so frustrated in her career since her partner died almost ten years ago. She has to admit she didn't like Castle at the beginning, but once she started seeing how he cared about everyone in the precinct made her believe he was actually a good person and not the arrogant self-centered jackass she thought at first. Yes, she still didn't like him very much though, but she wasn't mad anymore to have him on the team. In fact, right now she finally understood how big of an influence Castle is to the homicide floor. She saw how almost every officer and detective on the floor approached to Beckett's team to ask about Castle's case and whether they needed any help at all. A knock pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Ryan.

"Sir, we have a match on the plate."Ryan said with a file in his hands."The van belongs to an Easter Car Rentals. Esposito is tracking the GPS right now."

"Good."she said. While walking outside her office and towards Esposito's desk joining him and Beckett."Where are we on that?"

"I'm accessing the van's GPS now." Esposito said."The signal comes from a warehouse in the upper west side." He said, standing up.

"Alright, Beckett get teams over there to make this as fast as possible." Gates said."Let's get your writer back."

"Yes, sir." she answered.

Kate Beckett has felt scared and lost only twice in her life. When her mother died and today. She couldn't stopped thinking the possibility that Castle might be dead by the time they find him. She was trying so hard to convince herself that everything was gonna be alright, but there was something. She didn't know what it was, but there was something that felt off...She hoped and prayed with all she'd got that the feeling she was having was only the nerves of seeing him again.

They were close. Ryan and Esposito were quiet. Beckett was driving her cruiser behind them. They were almost there. It felt like one of those moments where the blood rushing through your ears make things more clear than the water. Where you could feel the adrenaline flow through your veins. They hoped they never experience something like that again...and when they find Castle...they are gonna kick his ass for scaring them this much.

"Almost there..."Kate Beckett kept saying in a whisper."Just hold on a few more minutes Castle...I'll be with you soon and I won't let go I promise."she had tears in her eyes now."Please..."she said."Let him be alright. Please take this feeling off."

About three minutes later, Beckett's team finally arrived at the scene. There were S.W.A.T teams also, ready to get in the warehouse. They all put their their vests on and loaded their guns, ready to enter the place.

"NYPD!" They all yelled. The entire warehouse was empty. A cold ran through Kate's spine. They found the van, but Castle wasn't there. The teams splitted so that could clear the place faster. She looked in all the rooms on the left side of the first floor, but every room she opened had nothing inside. Something called her attention in one of them. It was a small table and there were wires on top of were so close. She had failed him. They got there too late. Then, someone talking pulled her out of her reverie.

"Beckett!"Esposito called from one of the rooms."I think you might wanna see this." Immediately she went to the room Esposito was in. Her gun fell from her hands when she walked in. She felt somebody's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Kate, just wait 'till CSU comes." She didn't listened. She was wearing her black leather gloves. She wasn't gonna contamine the scene. She walked slowly to the back of the room, where a desk was. There was blood on the floor and the desk. There were lots of bandages on the desk and on the floor. There was also a first aid kit opened. There was a weird smell in the room. Some kind of Chemical."Chloroform." said Esposito as if he had read her thoughts.

"They drugged him." She whispered.

"We don't know that yet Beckett." He stated although he didn't quite believe it.

"Oh come on!" She screamed."You know as much as I do that the blood here is Castle's! You know as much as I do that whoever was here used Chloroform on Castle!"

"Beckett stop."Captain Gates said walking in."That is just speculation. CSU are on their way here to process everything. Until then..."She said looking at Beckett and Esposito."We are not gonna make any assumption because that doesn't help us or Castle for that matter."Then, without saying anything else she walked away.

"I failed him Javi." In that moment Esposito moved towards Kate and gave her a hug."What if I can't find him on time? This is all my fault..."

"No is not Kate."He said caressing her back soothingly."Yes you told him to leave, but only because you were thinking on his wellbeing. He was the one who chose to walk. It was his decision not to take a cab. And what he did in that alley...was brave...stupid...but that's the kind of person he is Kate...you know him more than anyone...he did it...thinking that...that girl in the alley could have been Alexis...and as much as it hurts...I think is one of the reasons you love him so much Kate." Esposito was right. But that only made things harder for her. Yes, that was one of the things she loves most about Castle, but is also one of the things she is more scared of.

"I don't think I can do this Javi...is too much for me..."

"Is too much for all of us."He whispered. It was time to tell her something Castle told him the night she was shot."Kate...when you were shot...he said the same thing...he said it was too much for him to handle...he was feeling the same thing you are feeling right now...he told me he would do anything to trade places with you...and I told him that if you ever heard that you would kick his ass..."Kate manage to chuckle at the same time a single tear ran through her face."And I told him that...all of those things he was feeling at the moment were the reason why he had to continue the investigation...because those feelings are as dangerous as the rifle that shot you, or the people who took Castle away." They separated. Esposito could see how that force that pushed Beckett to do great things was coming back to her. He smiled.

"Thank you Javi." With that she was more decisive than ever to hold onto his writerman, because he was her force. Her reason. Her everything.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so I LOVE U GUYS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

They finally let him alone. Castle was just sitting there waiting. The last thing they told him was that it was time for him to be useful, but he had no clue how. He was starting to drift out of consciousness, he was tired and he could feel the pain in his leg and his abdomen decreasing little by little. That was a bad sign unless you were under painkillers. He was dying. He was fighting not to, because he couldn't stand the thought of Kate drowning herself in alcohol like her father due to his death. He couldn't stand the thought of Alexis without him. Bottom line was that he was running out of time and his kidnappers knew that.

"What are we gonna do about him John?"Harry asked looking concern as he watch Castle unconscious in the chair."He's dying. He's bleeding out. You said it yourself we need him but not dead."

"I know that."John said."And I also know what to do about it." He said walking towards Castle slapping him to wake him up."Wake up sleeping beauty you need to talk to someone."

"To whom?" Castle asked.

"To Captain Victoria Gates."Castle looked completely surprised."Oh yes Rick. And you are gonna say whatever we tell you to, otherwise the consequences won't be nice."

"I...humm..."He couldn't refuse but he wanted to desperately to talk to Kate, let her know that he was ok. Why Captain Gates anyway? Why not just Kate? She would do anything for him and if they were watching them for a long time they would know that."Why her?" John sighted.

"You're really annoying Rick you know that?"He said. Oh yeah Castle knew that. He was proud of being annoying, that's how he broke all the walls of Beckett's heart."We need her to do us a favor."

"I thought it was me you needed the favor from."Castle said.

"Oh trust me Rick we need a favor from you, but not yet."He said poking both of Castle's injuries making him straddle."You need to be able to do it first...which clearly you are not." Then, he took out a burner phone."You are gonna tell Gates that you need two Blood bags an IV and a fluids bag of whatever your blood type is, tell her to drop them in the locker 331 of the Grand Central Station and to send a rookie officer, and finally you are gonna tell her that if she tries to pull any stunt to save your ass, her precinct will burn to a crisp and that we are watching. Is that clear?"

"Yes."Castle whispered. He didn't know what to think. They were trying to keep him alive, but he had a bad feeling about why. John dialed the number.

_"Captain Gates."_

"Captain..."They heard her gasp."Is Castle sir."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK I know how much you guys hate short chapters but I want to do this step by step and considering this is the only fanfiction I am actually committed to I want to get the feeling the characters are getting...I wanna focus on how Gates DOES have a heart and how all of them deal (including Castle) with the situation...I think it makes a cool story...anyway I'm going through finals now soo I have lots of study. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

_"Captain..."_She gasped._"It's Castle sir."_ She froze. The man was alive and calling her? Why not calling Beckett?

_"Sir...I don't have much time..."_

"Mr. Castle...Where are you?"

_"I have no clue sir."_

"How badly injured are you?" She heard Castle breathing heavily, Gates knew it was bad.

_"I...look Captain you have to do something..."_

"Castle how badly are you injured?"

_"You need to get two blood bags of B+, an IV and a fluids bag in about an hour..."_

"What's this about Castle? What do they want from you?"

_"Please sir..."_He pleaded. He was in pain. She could tell by the sound of his voice. So defeating...like he was giving up.

"We are going to find you Castle."

_"Sir please listen..."_He said sternly._"You have to tell a rookie to drop the stuff in the locker 331 at Grand Central..."_

"Castle..."There was no way she was gonna send a rookie, not when it represented the opportunity to find Castle."I can't do that."

_"You have to..."_he whispered._"Sir if you don't do it...they will blow up the precinct...look I know how this looks...but please sir...they are watching...just...do what they say...please..."_

"The blood is for you isn't it."

_"Sir...one more thing...if I don't get to..."_God it was so hard to hear this. He didn't think he was gonna make it, he was saying goodbye._"Kate...will you...will you tell her how sorry I am...will you...just in any case something happens...tell her..."_

"I know Castle..."She said quietly."You have to hold on Castle. We are coming for you. You will get through this."

_"That's enough Rick."_ A voice in the background said._"Captain the more time you waste, the less possibilities you will find him alive."_ and with that the line went dead.

Immediately she called Mount Sinai, she had a friend there, he could give her the supplies. Shortly after she called one of the patrol officers near Grand Central and dropped the supplies as instructed. Strategically it was a very bad move, but it may buy Castle some more time while they do everything in their power to find him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So first of all I wanna thank all the people that have reviewed so far...especially 2 that give me their opinion every chapter I write (you know who you are) so THANK YOU SOOO MUCH...now...you wanted a longer chapter here is one...it's emotional because I love emotional but it gives some light on what really is going on in the story...or more or less hahaha...anyway ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASEE!

* * *

She had to tell Beckett. Captain Gates hadn't seen in her entire career a woman like Kate Beckett. Certainly the kind of woman you don't wanna mess with. She wanted to tell Beckett, because if it was her and the love of her life and partner was missing she'd want to know everything, but there was the issue that it might cause her to panic and that wasn't gonna help Castle at the moment. There was no other option. They had to find him. Good thing is that as soon as Castle voice came through that phone she recorded the call. Maybe they were not gonna be able to trace the call, but maybe something in the background might tell them where he was. In that moment she received a text from Lanie. It read:

_**"Come down here ASAP. I think I got sth."**_

Immediately she called Beckett Ryan and Esposito.

"Detectives, I just got a text from Dr. Parish, let's go." she said. The three detectives instantly got up. In less than ten minutes they were down at the morgue.

"Lanie what do you have?" Kate Beckett was the first one to speak.

"Ok, first of all the evidence found at the warehouse confirms that Castle was there, that the drugged him in order to treat his injuries."Lanie figured that the faster she said the worst part the better."I found traces of the kind of antiseptic as well as needles and other first aid equipment. They tried to stitch him back up but we didn't find any gloves in the room, which means that..."

"He could have an infection if they were bared handed." Beckett said quietly. Why can't just Lanie tell her some good news? Why is the universe soo screwed up!?

"Well...I don't know about that but what I was gonna say is that I found DNA that wasn't Castle's..."at that moment everyone looked at Lanie hoping to find in her eyes all the answers they were craving for. "Don't get over excited...I already sent the samples to the FBI databases but we won't get the result until tomorrow afternoon."

"What?!"Kate said."Couldn't make this an especial case...I mean we worked with the FBI...the afternoon is too late...I mean for what we know Castle could be dead by now!"

"Detective Beckett!"Gates said."Can I have a word?"

"With all due respect sir I think we need to focus on the case instead of worrying about me."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion detective." With that Kate followed Gates to the aisle outside.

"Detective, every minute that passes with you in this case makes feel I made the wrong decision by letting work on it."Gates said.

"It won't happen again sir."Kate said coldly.

"I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but not being able to control yourself is worse for this investigation."

"I can control my emotions Captain."she said with ice in her voice.

"I hope so detective because what you are feeling right now can be easily turn into revenge and it can blind you until the point you will regret something."

"I can control myself sir."She repeated. It was like something was slowly dying inside her. They were no closer to find Castle and the thought of her telling his family that they found him too late or that they didn't find him at all was too much to think about. But now, she wasn't sad or scared. She was determined. "This won't happen again sir, now can we go back to work." Before Kate could open the door of the morgue Gates said.

"Castle is alive detective."It was time for her to know. it would give back to her that inexplicable force that always drives Detective Beckett to solve the toughest cases.

"Look sir, I know you may think that will keep me optimistic but..."

"He is alive."She said once more."I talked to him." Woah what? Gates talked to him? Why her? Why she didn't tell her? Before she could say anything to her she started explaining."I received a call this morning. It was Castle. His captor made him call me."

"What?...Is he alright? What do they want? Didn't you trace the call? Why are you telling me this now?!"

"I haven't finish detective."said Gates."I'm not gonna lie to you, he sounded bad and in pain...and maybe that is the reason why he called me I don't know, but he gave me instructions I had to follow.

"What kind of instructions? What did he or they wanted from you?"

"The wanted me to get some medical supplies. They wanted me to drop them with a rookie at a locker in Grand Central. He told me that they were thinking of blowing up the precinct so I couldn't send a better trained officer. They are watching us detective which is why we have to be careful."

"Why did they ask for medical supplies and not other things?"Beckett asked, mostly to herself.

"Whatever the reason is, it is our job to find out."said the Captain. Beckett gave her a small nod."One more thing detective." Kate turned back to look into Gates eyes."He loves you."

"And I love him. He will tell me that himself. Or I will personally kick his ass."Gates now knew completely that Beckett was ready. That force came back with more power."Now let's get back to work." Back in the morgue, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito remained quiet. They were waiting for them.

"So as I was saying..."Lanie started. "I send DNA samples to the FBI, but that's not the whole story."

"What else do you have Lanie?"Esposito asked.

"Our John Doe here is not a John Doe anymore."Lanie said pointing at the man on the table. The one who shot Castle."It was hard to find him only because he changed his identity."

"So who is he?"asked Ryan.

"He is Andrew Johnson, former agent of the National Security Agency." The three detectives and the Captain didn't see that coming. National Security?

"What the hell is going on?"said Esposito.

* * *

Next Chapter...maybe some Alexis stuff...or esplanie...I don't know...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys...this chapter is short...as many of them hahahaha as always I LOVE TO READ REVIEWS so KEEP THEM COMING! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Kate Beckett hated protocol and procedures. It only delayed things and in this case they were not only delaying the evidence, but also decreasing the possibilities of finding Castle alive. They had leads now, so at least there was something to work on, but the problem was that they were stuck without having the evidence processed. Since Gates told her that Castle was alive, she felt like her life was back inside her body, but she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Gates told her that he sounded bad and in pain. She would have done anything to hear his voice...to reassure herself that he was alive. She would have done anything to be able to tell him herself that she was gonna find him and that those who took him away would pay.

"Esposito, have we heard back from National Security?"she asked from her desk.

"Not yet..."in that moment, the elevator's door opened revealing a tall man dressed in a suit with black tie. "What the...?" Beckett stood up and walked towards the guy.

"Can I help you?" she asked. When she looked at his eyes. They were blue, but there was something familiar about them, she couldn't tell exactly what. But she definitely knew those blue eyes from somewhere.

"I'm looking for Captain Gates."said the man.

"That would be me."said Captain Gates approaching."Who are you?"

"I am agent Reynolds from the NSA."he said shaking Gates hand. "I would like to speak with you in private."

"Is this about the dead agent we have down at the morgue?" Beckett asked from behind.

"Captain, as I said I would like to speak with you in private please."said Reynolds without altering.

"Agent Reynolds, if this is about the dead agent the whole team investigating has every right to listen to what you have to say." Gates said.

"I would rather discuss the matter in private Captain." They stared at each other for few long seconds until Gates finally gave in and walked towards her office. Immediately Beckett was following but she was stopped by Gates.

"Let me listen to what he has to say."said the captain.

"But sir...it concerns our investigation."Beckett answered.

"Yes but I believe that this man is not gonna talk unless he is alone in there."she said. Beckett didn't like it but under the circumstances that man was their only option.

"Fine."

* * *

More stuff to come soon...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys...because I'm in finals week I don't know how often I'm gonna update but I'll make it as quickly as possible...PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

"Agent Reynolds I don't know how the NSA works but here you don't just give orders to talk in private when we are working as a team in this investigation." said Gates closing the door.

"There are some things you have to know before you keep going with the investigation." he said. "Things that not only concern the man in the morgue, but also Richard Castle."

"I'm all ears." said Gates.

"Good. About seven months ago there was an investigation conducted by the NYPD and the CIA, about a possible terrorist attack. The whole conspiracy ended up with two agents dead and one CIA scientist."

"I'm sorry I don't recall that investigation."Gates said.

"Of course you don't because the detective working the case wasn't reporting to you."

"Every homicide detective reports to me in this precinct."she said. She hated losing authority with someone.

"In this case the chief of detectives allowed it." That triggered Gates's memory. About that same period Beckett and Castle were working a homicide and they told her that she couldn't know about the progress of the investigation because it was classified.

"I think I remember something about it."Gates said."My question is how is this relevant to this investigation."

"It is relevant because one of the dead Agent's body disappeared, a woman called Sofia Turner and Richard Castle had a different kind of relationship with her other than just work."

"So you are saying that your people kidnapped a member of my team to look for a dead woman?"

"They are not my people Captain."

"Then why are you here?"Gates asked, she was starting to lose patience with the guy."Is the man in the morgue your partner or something?"

"No. He along with two other agents resigned about two months ago. They were forced to resign."

"Why?"

"Because they were getting in too deep with the mysterious disappearance of Sofia Turner. They believed that she is still alive and trying to cause a major attack not only to the United States but also to many other countries."

"What I don't understand is why kidnapping Castle? I mean, the whole act was sloppy it ended up with one of them dead and they were after a young woman not Castle."Gates said.

"Captain they've had months to prepare this. Maybe they were watching in that alley, waiting for the correct moment. They saw an opportunity and they were ready."Reynolds said. "Captain this people is dangerous and wouldn't doubt to kill Mr. Castle at the moment he's no longer useful."

"You seem very interested in Mr. Castle's wellbeing agent."said the Captain.

"I'm his father Captain."Gates was completely shocked. Yes, she had seen some familiarity in the agent's physical appearance but Castle's father? "I had to leave him and his mother in order to protect them, but now I have to fix everything and find him because what these people is planning goes way beyond a team of detectives and the 12th Precinct."

"I need proof that what you are saying is true, in the meantime I need you to give me everything on those former agents you are talking about before we decide you are trustworthy."said the Captain.

"Sir I think you don't understand the gravity of the situation, the more time we spend in stupid tests the less chance you are gonna get Richard alive."

"Then we will have to make time, because I'm not introducing a complete stranger into the team just because he claims that is Castle's father. Once I have the information I requested and we have the DNA results confirming your relationship with Mr. Castle then you can join us." They stared each other for a while until agent Reynolds took a sip of water and told Gates.

"There. You have my DNA. Just make it as fast as possible. You will have the information you want in about an hour." and with that he left the room.

* * *

More to come...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First of all I'm soooo SOOORRY for not uploading sooner but I was soo caught up with College stuff and I really wanted to enjoy my vacation back in my country with my family and friends...sooo since this is my first post of this year...HAPPY NEW YEAR! hahahah as usual please review (I love when you do it) and like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The few hours that passed only made Castle more weak and his captors were getting more concerned, because it was critical that he stayed alive. Then the phone of one of them rang. He stepped aside to talk while the other one was watching on Castle. After that John announced that he was leaving to get the package from gates and recommended to harry to keep an eye on Castle and keeping him alive. Not that Castle was in the condition to do something but still. Then Harry approached to Castle.

"You have to stay alive."Harry said sternly."We got the supplies to keep you alive, John went to get them now."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Castle said in a whisper. "What is this really about?"

"I can't tell you." he said. "I just hope it gets over soon."

"Why?" Castle asks.

"Because then and only then I can get back to my family, I want that more than anything"

"Maybe I can help you out with that." Finally getting an idea."If you help me get out of here, I can reunite you with your family, how does that sounds?" The man was about to answer when John returned, and it looked like he wasn't alone.

John came with a tall figure and he was holding a gun to him. At first they weren't able to recognize who it was, but then Castle noticed that the man had a coat on and not just any coat. It was a lab coat, he was a doctor.

"Well Rick I hope you are still alive because someone here is gonna patch you up."John said approaching to the little light in the room."Is my understanding that you know this fine doctor here." he said and he revealed his companion. It was Josh Davison.

"Josh?"Castle asked weakly."What are you doing here? I thought you were in the amazon."Before the doctor could respond John spoke up.

"Rick he's not here to chat. He's here to fix you up."John said. Immediately Josh approached to Castle carrying a small bag and getting to work. He started assessing his wounds and patching up the minor ones. When he got to the stab wound he whispered.

"Jesus."he said. He looked at Castle with a worried expression. Then he looked at the gunshot wound. "I'm gonna give you some antibiotics for this, I'll stitch it up and bandage it."he said quietly.

"What about the other wound?"Castle asked. Josh was silent. That was bad."Is it that bad?" Without saying a word he stood up and looked at John.

"Is there a problem doctor?"John asked.

"Eh...it appears that Castle's stab wound gazed his liver. We can give him blood but it's only a matter of time until he bleeds out."OK. Yep that was bad.

"You can't do anything about it Josh?" Castle pleaded.

"With the blood I'm gonna give you now, you will last about ten hours." Josh turned to look at John & Harry who were standing behind them with their hands in their respective guns."He needs surgery and a hospital before the ten hours run out."

"Well doc it seems you are doing the surgery then." John said.

"I don't do those procedures."Josh said."I'm not a general surgeon, I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Very well then...are you done with the blood transfusion?" Josh nodded."Good. Then I guess you are not useful anymore." And with that a shot rang out and Doctor Josh Davison crumple on the floor motionless.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it and more soon to come... ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! well thank you soo much for the reviews from the previews chapter! Yes I killed off Josh but not because I didn't like him, but because I thought it would be an unexpected twist somehow...soo Again PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Since Castle came to the homicide floor of the 12th precinct it became a better place to go to work, yes it was busy and maintain a serious air, but you could see the people almost enjoying work while Castle was there. At least that was Kate Beckett's impression. However today, was different. Not only everyone at the 12th including Gates misses him but sadness and determination flooded the air while every detective on the floor was driving crazy by the lack of evidence on Castle's case. Every once in awhile an officer or a fellow detective approached either Ryan, Esposito or Beckett to ask about him and with nothing but helplessness in their eyes they said no progress so far.

In the meantime both Ryan and Esposito were reading files and checking background on two ex NSA agents called Harry Mayfair and John Michaelson, while Beckett was digging on Andrew Thompson, but so far nothing. Gates on the other hand was with Lanie doing the DNA test on Agent Reynolds. To be perfectly honest Beckett didn't know what to think about Reynolds being Castle's father. Yes there was a resemblance, but the personality was completely different. She didn't know how to feel because although her and Castle talked about his father she never pictured him as NSA agent. He had told her not to worry about it back when she asked him about it, but she could see in his eyes it bothered him.

"Yo Beckett..."Esposito called pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"She asked.

"I think we found something."He said. Beckett approached to their desk."OK so we checked on all the missions Mayfair and Michaelson had, but it appears they weren't partners until a mission back in 2003 in Russia with a private security corporation."

"Wait..."Beckett said, remembering something."I think Andrew Thompson worked on that mission as well, but not as an NSA agent."

"That's because the mission was in cooperation with the CIA and guess who were the agents..."Ryan said.

"Andrew Thompson."Beckett said immediately.

"That's right, and his partner at the time Sophia Turner."Ryan said.

Well that was something Beckett thought. However there are a lot of pieces of the puzzle missing. Was it just a coincidence that Sophia Turner worked on that mission? What does it have to do with Castle?

"Ok that's good, but I don't see how is that gonna help Castle." Beckett said with a little of desperation in her voice.

"Because that is the reason Richard was kidnapped in the first place." the voice of Agent Reynolds said. Gates was behind him.

"What's this about Captain?"Beckett asked with poison in her voice because no matter what he said she didn't like him.

"The tests confirm that Agent Reynolds is Castle's father." Gates said strangely calmed."He'll be joining the team." They all looked completely surprised, but the had to suked it up because it was Castle and even if they didn't like this new team member, honestly they could use the extra hands.

"So you say that this mission in Russian was the reason why the kidnapped Castle?" Beckett asked all back to business.

"That's right detective. The mission was to infiltrate in a russian gun corporation, get intel about illegal gun trafficking to terrorist groups in the middle east." Reynolds said. "The mission failed and caused and one of the NSA agent's family to disappear. Later it was buried in the archives of the CIA and no one ever talked about it. A year later Richard started doing research with Sophia Turner. When Agent Turner was killed both Harry Mayfair and John Michaelson saw it as the best opportunity to looked for the files on the mission in the hope that they could find Mayfair's family."

"Ok but what does it have to do with Castle? I mean, yeah he knew Sophia Turner but does he have any idea about that mission?" Beckett asked.

"He probably doesn't know anything about it, but Sophia might have used him to hide those files on the mission." Reynolds said.

"That makes sense, but it doesn't help us find him."Esposito said.

"No but I have an idea." Reynolds said." I believe that they called Captain Gates."

"Yeah but we weren't able to trace the call." Beckett said.

"But I recorded the phone call. Maybe we can get something from the background that can leads us to where he is." Gates said.

"It's worth a shot."Ryan said standing up.

"Look I don't wanna be a pesimist but what are the real chances we will actually find something that leads us to him." Esposito said.

"Espo we have to try.''Beckett said in a small voice.

"She's right."Gates said. "In the meantime is there anything else you might wanna tell us Agent Reynolds?" She looked towards Reynolds, who seemed absorbed in his own thoughts.

"I think we should look in Richard's apartment, see if Sophia might have hide something in there, maybe if we can contact Mayfair and Michaelson we can use it as a way to get Richard."

"Ok. Beckett, you and Agent Reynolds go to Castle's loft see if you find something, in the meantime Ryan Esposito and I will work on the phone call." Gates commanded.

"Yes sir." Beckett said. And with that she and Reynolds walked towards the elevator hoping to find something in Castle's loft.

* * *

**A/N: Working on more chapters... :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok soo I'm incredibly happy by the fact that I've had AMAZING reviews, all of them are to me veeerry honest and for that I thank everyone who has taken the time to write a review, because it is really nice to read them so keep them comming! now as usual please ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Why did you kill him John?!" Castle screamed with the only strength he had left."He was helping...He was a doctor...he had a family!" He couldn't continue screaming because he received a blow to the face making his nose bleed.

"Shut Up!" John yelled. He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, focus Michaelson, focus."He whispered mostly to himself. Then he turned to Harry and said. "We need to get rid of the body...Alright we have ten hours before this guy dies and we need those files..Harry you get rid of the body while I call the boss and tell him what happened."

"John...we are taking this thing way too far."Harry said quietly. "What if Turner really didn't leave something with Castle?"

"Do you want your family back?!" John screamed. "Because I sure want my life back and the only way to do it is follow our boss' instructions so that we can get proof that Sophia Turner is alive and planning to attack the U.S along with that goddamned corporation!"

"Off course I want my life and my family back!" Harry said. "But do you realize that this just got out of our hands John?!" He started pacing around the room. "Our only leverage against someone finding us will be dead in ten hours and we just killed a man, that the police will be connecting to Castle the moment they find him John." He looked at John in the eyes and approaching to him said. "Look, I know what the boss feels about Sophia Turner but we need to set things straight and do this right." Still John didn't seem to understand.

"Mayfair." John said oddly quiet. "Get rid of the body while I contact the boss and explain the situation." But Harry didn't move. John didn't hesitate and raised his gun, pointing at him. "That is an order." And so Harry took Josh's body and walked away. Then he moved towards Castle who was too weak to lift his head.

"So right now it's just you and me Rick."John said approaching to him. "Now before I call my boss and tell him that you are basically useless I'm gonna ask you one more time, did Sophia Turner gave you a file to hide?" Oh...that was it...he was a dead man.

"No...I don't remember her giving me anything..." It was the truth...she didn't, but then something triggered Rick's memory. She was at the precinct once. He isn't really sure she really was there but he also would recognize her hair anywhere. It happened the night of the day when Beckett's car sank at the Hudson. Right after she told him that he was a self-centered jackass. It was a very brief moment but he saw her right getting out of the precinct that night. He didn't pay attention to it because he was distracted. That only meant one thing. Whatever those two were asking was at the precinct. Oh god...he had to get out of there warn Beckett...

"What's going on inside your little head?" John asked poking his index finger in Castle's skull.

"I'm doing what you told me..."he answered. "Trying to remember, but I can't." At that moment John's phone rang.

"Good evening sir." he said. "No...hummm the situation got more complicated...yes he's still alive, but the thing is we have a body in our hands...Josh Davison...yes sir Mayfair is getting rid of it right now...I'm sorry who?" Then John's expression turned into a frown. " No sir I didn't know...so what should I do about him?" he looked down at Castle. "Are you sure sir?" Ok Castle was definitely worried now. "Where?...Alright sir. What about the detective?...Roger that sir...I'll call you when it's done." He hanged up the phone and came close to Castle. "Well Rick it looks that you are off the hook." And with that he hit Castle in the head leaving him unconscious. Then John cut the ropes that were tying Castle to the chair, unplugged him from the empty bags of blood and saline and loaded him in the back of the van.

* * *

**A/N: more to come soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! ok so I'll make this short...PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

They basically turned his loft upside down, but they found nothing that indicated any connection with Sophia Turner. Agent Reynold and Beckett were looking at his office now, opening his drawers looking into his laptop, checking his safebox (He gave her the password only a few months back.). She didn't find anything relevant, except his will, so out of curiosity she opened it. It had recently being modified and looking quickly into it she realized that he added more people to it. Her, Esposito, Ryan and Lanie. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, because Castle, the once playboy, shallow, self-centered jackass was also the kindest most loving man and she would bet her badge that he didn't hesitate for a second to include them in his will.

"Did you find anything?" Reynolds asked while looking into one of Castle's drawers. Beckett quickly put away the file.

"No." She answered. She went to look at the bookshelves, not that she'd find something there but she needed to be doing something before she broke down to tears. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." he said not looking at her.

"What happened?" He looked at her somehow confused. "You must have a very good reason to leave Castle fatherless." she said.

"Detective I don't think that's any of your business." he said calmly. But then he saw that spark in her eyes. "You love him." It wasn't a question more like a statement. Simple but very powerful statement.

"Yes I do." she said and truth to be told she was proud of it. "So it is my business Reynolds."

"I couldn't handle a child." he simply said. "My job isn't exactly the best for parenting, so I figured if he didn't even know me and if Martha didn't tell him anything about me then he wouldn't miss me."

"That is a very disappointing reason." Beckett said.

"I figured you would've like the truth...and maybe it was selfish and wrong but it was the choice I made." Reynolds said.

"That's because you don't know what is like to grow up without a parent." Beckett said coldly.

"I did a background check on you Detective." he said looking at her in the eyes. "And I can tell you this much...not knowing who your father is, is way better than receiving the news that he was killed on the job."

"That doesn't make it any less selfish."Beckett responded. She still had one more question to ask. "Why did you appeared now?"

"Because even though I miss his whole life, he is now missing because of me. Or because of that mission I worked with Sophia Turner." he answered. "The whole point of me leaving when he was a baby was for him not to get involved in these kinds of dangers, so I have to straighten things up and then I promise you I leave for good."

Beckett said nothing. Maybe it was just that she really didn't like what he did to Castle when he was only a baby or maybe there was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something in the way Reynolds talked about parenthood, so cold and without emotions that gave her the chills. She decided to ignore though. After half-hour looking, the finally gave up and went back to the precinct.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ryan asked when he saw Beckett and Reynolds walking into the precinct.

"No." Beckett answered pissed off. "What about you guys?"

"We were able to identify some train sounds but no luck when we tried to narrow it down." Esposito said with the same tone as Beckett's.

"Ugh." Beckett huffed sitting at the edge of her desk looking at the board with Castle's picture and photos of the crime scene on it. "We're running out of time...where the hell are you Rick?" she said with a sight.

"Beckett." Gates called walking fast towards her. "We have another body." In that moment, Beckett world crumbled around her and her stomach dropped.

"Castle?" Beckett asked barely audible.

"No." Gates said and Beckett let out a breath in relief. "Josh Davison." When she pronounced that name everyone had the same shock look on their faces.

"Josh?" OK she may have broke up with him but she really liked him. She was really taken aback by him being killed.

"Beckett, do you think you can handle this?"Gates asked gently. "I know he used to be your boyfriend."

"Yes sir, and I will get justice for him. He deserves justice." Beckett said in a resolved tone. "Let's go to the crime scene."

* * *

**More to come soon... :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey! I'm sooorry for the short chapters but I really like keeping them short...in my case makes my write more hahahahahaha so anyway please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

The floor was cold and wet. That's the first thing Castle felt when he regained consciousness. He wasn't at the warehouse anymore and to be honest with himself he was surprise he was alive. Castle soon realize he was in an alley, because it was quiet, but he could hear few cars passing by up ahead. It wasn't until he tried to get up that he felt a piercing pain at his side.

"Crap." Castle whispered trying again despite the blood slowly making it's way out of his body and in large amounts. "Come on Castle" he said to himself. "I gotta get out of here." excruciatingly slow he finally managed to stand up with the help of a dumpster nearby. He used his left hand to cover and tried to make pressure to the stab wound on his side. "Ok...easy Castle..." he kept talking to himself in the hope to maintain his energy and staying conscious. He started limping towards the end of the alley, so that he could locate a little and whether it would be a hospital nearby.

"Alright...where am I?" he said out loud looking around. To his surprise he was about two blocks away from Becketts apartment. Ok so he could go there and even though he didn't have a watch it was probably late at night, so she would be at her place most likely.

About 20 minutes later, and weaker by the minutes Castle finally managed to arrive at Beckett's place. He walked past the front door which had no doorman. "He must be in the restroom." Castle thought. He kept walking towards the elevator, stumbling and limping. He knew it was terrifying the amount of blood he was leaving behind, but he had to continue. Even if every single inch of his body hurt so bad after being beaten the crap out of him, being electrocuted, drugged, stabbed, shot. No one is gonna believe he's still alive after that. He didn't believe it himself.

He finally was in Beckett's floor walking towards her door. When he got there he remembered the key she gave him a couple of months back. She said it was for emergencies. How ironic was that right now that key was sitting in the drawer of his nightstand, because he actually wasn't thinking of using it. He let a strangled laugh. Instead he knocked the door. Nothing. He knocked again. No answer. He kept knocking for like five minutes waiting for her to open that door, but answer came from inside. Maybe she was working to find him and how ironic when he was standing at her front door and she was probably at the precinct busting her ass of to find him and he was right there.

"Perfect." he hissed. "My day couldn't go better." He turned around and got out of the building, hoping to get a cab soon enough so that he wouldn't bleed out in front of her building. But no such luck. He kept walking starting to lose focus and feeling squishy, he couldn't feel pain anymore. He couldn't concentrate on keep walking, but he tried his best. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Castle!" said the voice of Kate Beckett who was about 25 meters away, running towards him. It was the most beautiful sight in hours! But he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Kate." He said faintly dropping on his knees. The last thing he saw was her face full of tears before darkness took over him.

* * *

**A/N: More to come...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK soo the reason why I'm uploading soo fast is because is the least I could do for not uploading during christmas soo here is goes...I LOVE that TONS of people is following this story and by posting quickly I make myself to keep writing...please REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

* * *

Captain Gates, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito and Agent Reynolds walked through the bunch of curious people and the yellow tape that divided the crime scene. There he was. Josh Davison on the cold ground with his eyes opened expressionless and with a hole in the center of his forehead. He was still in his doctor scrubs and had bloody latex gloves on.

"He was dumped here." Beckett found herself saying. The others nodded.

"Cause of death as you all can see was GSW to the head." Lanie said pointing at the wound.

"Time of death?" Esposito asked.

"Not long, probably three hours ago." Lanie answered.

"Who find the body?" Ryan asked.

"The guy over there." She said pointing at a tall guy about 25 years old. "He was walking back to his place from a bar close from here." Without hesitation Ryan and Esposito walked towards the guy and started taking his statement. Agent Reynolds started looking around the scene looking for signs of the ones who left Josh there while Beckett kneeled in front of Josh's body and started noticing the gloves.

"The blood on his gloves is still fresh, but I won't know whose is it until I take it back to the lab." Lanie said knowing what Beckett was gonna ask. Then she lowered her voice and asked. "Do you think this is connected to Castle's case?"

"I don't know Lanie." she said concern filling her voice. "I hope not." then she stood up and Gates approach to her.

"Detective do you know if Doctor Davison had any enemies while you two were together?" Gates asked.

"No that I know of sir." Beckett answered. In that moment Ryan and Esposito finish with the witness.

"Ok so the guy drunk but he remembers a van dumping Josh's body here and then leaving. He didn't see the guy neither the plates of the van, he just approached the body after the van left and called 911." Ryan said disappointed.

"They chose a good place to dump the body." Agent Reynolds commented. "There are no security cameras around until about five block towards both sides of the street and from what I could tell the victim has no cell-phone or wallet to make it look like a robbery, which means that..."

"All the evidence we need is where he was killed." Beckett finished. "And we probably won't find anything here because they could be in a completely random place in the city."

"That's right." Reynolds confirmed.

"Wait we don't know yet that this is connected to Castle." Gates said. She came to know her detectives well enough to know they were driving crazy about not finding evidence that would lead them to Castle. "Dr. Parish please have those gloves analyzed as soon as possible."

"Yes Captain." Lanie said already on her way to the morgue bus.

"In the meantime we are gonna head back to the precinct and see the security tapes closest to this place, maybe we can find something." Gates said with determination. And so they went back to the precinct hoping to find something on the security tapes.

"Oh for god's sake this is useless." Beckett after reviewing the tapes for the fifth time. "Have you heard from Lanie?" she asked Esposito.

"Yes I just spoke with her." he said gently. "Results came back from the blood in Josh's gloves." He said holding a file in his hands. Beckett took it from his hands and then her face dropped. it was Castle's. She quickly went back to the tapes and replayed them again. "Beckett..." she wasn't listening. "Beckett stop." Esposito ordered. But she wouldn't listen.

"Detective Beckett go home and that's an order." Gates said.

"No Captain the more we wait the less chances we will get Castle back alive!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Why the hell the world just decided to turn the back on them and left them with nothing to go on?!

"I wasn't asking for an opinion Detective." Gates said coldly. "Detective Ryan please escort Detective Beckett to her place and make sure she gets there." Ryan nodded and gently took Beckett's arm.

"Don't touch me Kevin!" Beckett hissed at him.

"Detective don't make me take you off the case." Gates said. They stared at each other for a minute until Kate finally backed down.

"I'll take a cab." she said finally, then she started walking towards the elevator. To her surprise she didn't have to wait long to hail a cab. She told the driver her address without thinking. She would keep working on the case from home. She had taken the file with her and took pictures of the board. After about 20 minutes, due to traffic she was finally at her front door. She paid the cab when she saw her doorman quickly approaching at her.

"Hey Joe what's up?" She asked managing a smile, but then it fainted when she saw the fear in her doorman's face.

"I was in the restroom...and when I came out there was...there was..." he stammered.

"Joe take a breath." she instructed. He did. "Now tell me what did you see?"

"Blood..." he said. "All over the main hall and in your floor." She froze.

"Did you see anyone leaving the building?" she asked in a full detective mode quickly entering the building. Oh there was blood alright and lots of it. She quickly made her way to her floor and it was like seeing a horror story, but it turned worse when a small pool of blood was right in her front door. there were also handprints in her door as in someone knocking and touching the doorknob. There was only one person she could think off right now and she was sure he showed up while she wasn't at her place. Without hesitation she ran back towards the front door again desperately looking for the blood trail. She started running up the street until about 25 meters ahead she saw the figure of a man stumbling and limping. It was him. She'd recognize that shirt and that hair anywhere.

"Castle!" she screamed she was already crying. Slowly the man turned around to reveal the beaten face of Richard Castle. He smiled, and she saw his mouth moving before he fell on his knees on the ground. "Oh my god Rick!" In seconds she was beside him.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Soo thank you soo much for your responses! it took me a little to write this chapter but here it goes...please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my god Rick..." she said. It was bad. He had a nasty injury in his head, his face was all beaten but there was more. The wound at his side was bleeding too much, so she took her scarf off and applied as much pressure as she could. His pulse was irregular and it was barely there and he had a bandage covering up the upper part of his leg. "Rick if you can hear me please I need you to open your eyes...please" she said in tears.

Someone grabbed him. Pulled him so that he was lying on his back. Then he felt pressure at his side. It didn't hurt. But what caught him back to reality was Kate Beckett's pleading voice, begging him to open his eyes and with so much effort he did, to see the most amazing thing.

"Kate..." he whispered looking her glassy hazel eyes.

"That's right Rick." she said letting out a breath in relief. She knew he was running on fumes and that he was trying so hard for her to keep his eyes open. "Hold on Okay?...you have to stay with me...help is on the way..."

"Kate..."he said. "I knocked on your door..." He wondered why she didn't answer if she was there. "I thought...you..." he coughed. "Were working..." more coughs.

"I was..." Beckett answered. God where the hell was the ambulance. "I'm sorry Rick...I'm so so sorry."

"No Kate..." Damn why was soo hard to concentrate. "Don't apologize...I love you..." he said because he didn't know if he had more time left. "Mmm this is better than telling Gates." he laughed. Right. Of all people in the world Richard Castle was the only one who would laugh in this situation.

"No Rick...listen to me..."she said. She wasn't gonna let him say good-bye. "You can't die ok?" he had his eyes closed. "Rick!" he opened them again, but they were unfocused. "You can't just say I love you and die Richard Castle!" Oh she was desperate now, but she could hear sirens approaching. She needed him to hold on a few more minutes for the ambulance to come. "That would be the worst breakup ever!" he was slipping fast, but he was listening. "You can't just leave me like this and you know why?...Because I love you!...Don't die on me Rick...I need you and your family needs you as well...please...please just hold on..." He opened his eyes once more and there was spark in them. And just before the paramedics approach he just had to say one more word.

"Always." and with that the paramedics took over.

Beckett felt like everything happening in slow motion. The paramedics put a mask on him and loaded him on the stretcher applying pressure and bandages to the wound at his side. It took her a second to realize that one of them was talking to her.

"Are you coming with us ma'am?" asked the young man, pulling her from her trance.

"Off course." she said without hesitation and got in the back of the ambulance with Castle. When the paramedic closed the doors she took his hand. "How far is the hospital?" she asked while they plugged him to the heart machines revealing very fast and angry beeping.

"ETA 5 minutes." the driver said. Meanwhile Beckett grabbed one of Castle's hand while the other guy was working on him trying to control the bleeding.

"I can't control the bleeding!" he said to the driver. "It seems it gazed his liver...and his heart is working over time, if we don't do something now he'll get into cardiac arrest!" Ok that was very bad. But in that moment Castle's eyes opened, but were unfocused and full of fear. "Mr. Castle can you hear me?" It was pointless. Beckett knew he was panicking. She knew him too well.

"Shock him!" said the driver.

"What?!" both the paramedic and Beckett asked.

"I've seen it before Jim!" the driver answered. "His heart is beating way too fast and irregular...you gotta shock him to stabilize him...Jim do it now!"

"Ok!...ma'am I need you to let go of him for a second, please." the paramedic said with the defibrillator already in his hands. "Mr. Castle I'm sorry for this, but it's gonna hurt." Oh Castle knew what was coming alright. They were gonna electrocute him and the worst part was that he couldn't move because they strapped him to that stretcher.

"No..." Castle moaned through the oxygen mask. "Kate...please no..." She hated being so helpless and she couldn't help but crying for seeing him in so much pain.

"Rick it'll be over in a second...just hold on..." she said.

"Charge 100..." the paramedic said leaning to shock Castle. "Clear!"

"AAAAAAH!" Castle screamed when he felt 100 volts straight to his heart and making him jump on the stretcher. Unfortunately the heart monitors were still going crazy.

"No change!" the paramedic screamed.

"Do it again!" the driver answered. "We are almost there...two minutes out!"

"No please...no...hurts" Castle whimpered.

"Please isn't there any other way?" Beckett asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry no" he answered. "Charging 150..." he said leaning again and putting the patels on his chest. "CLEAR!"

"OH SHIT!" Castle screamed. However, this time it seemed to work because his heartbeat stabilized. "Ah...shit man you're gonna get back at me for making me scream like a little girl in front of my girlfriend..." Both Beckett and the paramedic smiled in relief. "Jesus..." he was now feeling Kate's hands running through his hair and whispering soothing words. In less than a second Castle was unconscious again.

"You are incredibly brave Rick..." she whispered in his ear. "It's just a few more minutes and then doctors are gonna fix you up and you'll get back on your feet very soon..."

"Damn! I can't control the bleeding! Hey Chuck tell them he's gonna need blood when we get to the ER...he's bleeding out!"

"One minute...make him hold on one more minute...they have everything already prep at the ER!"

"Rick just stay with me...please if you can hear me please...just stay alive...we're almost there...please..." Kate pleaded. Then the door of the ambulance opened once again revealing four different doctors ready to receive him. They got out of the ambulance quickly, Kate never letting go of Castle's hand, while the paramedic debrief the doctors.

"40 year old male, GSW to the thigh, stab wound to lower abdomen gazed his liver, has lost a lot of blood. His heart was beating way too fast so we shocked him twice, he has a potential concussion and lost consciousness after we shocked him." the paramedic said while running through the halls of the ER.

"Alright let's get him to surgery now guys, before he bleeds out." one of the doctors said. Then, he took Beckett's hand that was holding Castle's and said. "You can't come with us ma'am, please stay in the waiting room." She did so, simply because she was too tired to argue at the moment, so watching the doors of the surgery area close, she went to the waiting room and so did the infamous waiting began, but before she had to call Martha and Alexis, as well as the precinct to let them know that Castle was now in surgery. She decided to call the precinct first.

_"Captain Gates." she answered._

"Sir it's Beckett." she said, unfortunately revealing her crying before.

_"Beckett it's everything alright?" she asked._

"It's Castle sir..." she said barely audible. "I found him...it's bad Captain..."

_"Kate where are you?" she asked gently and concerned._

"I'm at Mount Sinai, but sir is bad..." she said with a shaky voice.

_"Ok Kate just hold tight, we'll be there soon." Gates said. "Do you want me to call his family?"_

"No..."she answered. She owed them that much. "I can do it sir, but thank you."

_"Ok...we'll be there soon."_ And with that the line went dead. Now it was time to call Martha. She answered at the second ring.

_"Kate darling what has happened?" she asked immediately._

"Martha...is Alexis with you?" she said.

_"Yes you are on speaker." said the worried voice of Alexis. "Is it my dad? Is he dead?"_

"No Alexis he's not dead." Beckett said hearing both redheads sight at the other end of the line. "I'm...I'm at the hospital...mmm...I found him..."

_"Oh my god what happened?" Martha asked. "Is Richard Okay?"_

"He's alive..." she managed to say. "He was taken to surgery about ten minutes ago...erh...he's critical but alive." she had to tell the truth.

_"Kate we can't leave right now, because they just gave us a storm warning." Alexis said crying. "They won't allow us to leave until tomorrow." Martha said._

"Alright...Don't worry I won't leave him." she said determined. "I will keep you posted and I promise I'm gonna stay with him until you two get here."

_"Oh thank you Kate!" Martha said. "Yes Kate I know that he's in good hands with you...even though we want to be there more than anything...we know that he needs you as much as we all need him right now." said Alexis' voice._

"Thank you." Kate said quietly. "Now, as hard as you may find this I need you to get some rest so that you can come here tomorrow."

_"We'll try Kate." Martha said. "You too try and get some rest...you must be exhausted."_

"I'll try." she answered. "Take care you two."

_"And you take care Kate, bye"_

It wasn't until she hanged up her phone that she let herself breakdown since probably this whole thing started.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so I was having inspiration issues so it wasn't until now that I got to actually write this chapter...please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

They were all waiting. Either sitting on the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room or pacing around, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, Gates, Lanie and Reynolds were silently waiting on news of Castle. When Lanie arrived she said she had called Beckett's dad and that he was coming in about two hours. Ryan had just talked to Jenny, to tell her that he wasn't gonna leave the hospital until they got news on Castle and Beckett had gone for her fourth cup of crappy hospital coffee. In that moment Jim Beckett appeared and immediately went to hug his daughter.

"Oh Katie..." he said. Beckett tried so hard not to let the tears already forming to escape her eyes. But Jim Beckett knew better. "As empty as it may sound, Rick is gonna be Okay...he knows better than just die."

"Thank you dad." Beckett said in a whisper.

"I have nowhere else to be Katie." he said making Beckett sit in a chair beside him. "Right after Lanie called me I called Martha and told her I was gonna be here for him, just like she and Alexis were here for you when you were shot." A little sob escaped from Beckett's mouth, realizing that not less than three years ago they were all here when she was shot, only with Castle alive.

"I'm driving crazy dad." she said in sobs. "How did you and Castle managed to just be here, sitting not knowing what's happening?"

"We didn't." Jim said simply. "I remember Rick couldn't stay still one second, he kept asking everyone if they wanted coffee or something." a small smile appeared in Beckett's face, just picturing Castle in the scene. "I was just sitting, hoping, praying you'd pull through." Oh Beckett had never heard this side of the story, not even from Castle. "That's when Josh appeared blaming Rick for your shooting so..."

"He did what?!" Beckett said. She knew that Josh never actually liked Castle, but to blame him for her shooting was outrageous. "Why neither you or Rick mention anything?"

"Katie..." he said soothingly. "Well for once I didn't want to upset you while you were recovering and well...he was your boyfriend at the time...Rick told me not to tell you actually...deep down I knew Rick thought Josh was right but we decided just to forget about it." They stayed silent for a moment. "I heard Josh was killed by the way."

"Yeah..." Beckett said. "It's sad...I mean he was a good man after all...he may have made mistakes, we all have..." she trailed off.

"Yeah...I guess." In that moment the doors of the surgery wing opened revealing a doctor wearing scrubs and a surgery cap.

"Family of Richard Castle?" Immediately everyone at the waiting room stood up so the doctor approached to Beckett, Jim and Lanie who were at the front.

"Is he alive?" Beckett asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"He made it through surgery..." the doctor said and they all released a breath they didn't know they were holding. "We found more damage done internally when we opened him up and I'm not gonna lie it was a very touch and go surgery because his liver suffered from the stab wound and also there was a little brain bleed due to his head injury but in the end we are sure there won't be any permanent damage." to that the doctor gave them a small smile. "However, due to his extensive damage to his chest and abdomen we are keeping his sedated until tomorrow to give his mind and body time to heal." he finished.

"Can I see him?" Beckett asked. "His family is currently out of town and I'm his girlfriend."

"I guess there won't be any inconvenient if you stay with him until his family gets here." the doctor said gently and understanding. "The nurse will be here in five minutes to take you to the ICU." and with that the doctor left after shaking Beckett's, Jim's and Lanie's hands. Beckett found herself wrapped in Lanie's arms and then Jim's.

"Alright Beckett I'm going home to Jenny" Ryan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm off too Beckett." Esposito said. "I'm exhausted." Beckett nodded.

"Beckett I don't want to see you at the precinct until after ten in the morning ok?" Gates said gently. "Try to get some rest." Beckett nodded again.

"See you tomorrow Detective Beckett." Reynolds said and shook her hand.

"Tomorrow Agent Reynolds." Beckett answered.

"Call me if you need anything Katie" Jim said hugging her daughter again.

"Bye dad, thank you." She answered.

"Alright sweetheart...try to get some rest, know that you know Castle's Ok." Lanie said hugging her too.

"I'll try Lanie." Beckett said. After that she was all by herself in the waiting room until the nurse came.

"Detective Beckett if you'd please follow me." the nurse said walking towards the ICU Unit. "Now, he is currently intubated to let him heal without putting much effort to his mind and body, he's a little pale from the blood loss and blood transfusion but he'll be better in the morning." the nurse said gently until they reached the wooden door with a 227 marked on it. "There is a chair way more comfortable in there than the ones in the waiting room." she said with a wink. She left leaving Beckett standing in front of the door.

To be honest with herself she was very scared to what she might find at the other side, mainly because she didn't want to see Castle in a hospital bed. It was one of her worst nightmares and the fact that it was right in front of her made her gut crunch. Eventually she gathered enough courage to open the door but she soon realize she wasn't at all prepared for the sight in front of her.

Her Castle, her giddy, bright, funny, childish and full of joy writer was replaced by a pale like a ghost version of him, looking so small lying in that hospital bed and hooked up to so many machines and tubes. Knowing that she was alone, she let the tears flow freely down her face. Slowly she walked closer until she was able to touch his face. Careful not to touch the breathing tube or any other wires, she ran her hands through his face and hair.

"Oh Rick look what they did to you." she said in tears. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" she whispered close to his ear. "It just hurts so much to see you like this." then she approached the chair and sat next to him taking his hand. "You don't have to worry now Rick, you hear me? I'm gonna stay here...I'm right here and I'm not leaving you..." then she rested her head near Castle's thigh and no less than a minute later exhaustion took over and she gave up to slumber.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey people! Okay so last night's episode was AMAZING but I missed Casckett scenes all over the place...anyway I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

The first thing Castle was able to feel was a heavy smell of disinfectant. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could definitely hear a steady beeping beside him. He was in a hospital. Without opening his eyes he tried to find more about his surroundings. He started to move his fingers and soon he realized there was someone holding his right hand. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was bright. He had to blink several times to get use to the light so that he could finally get a clear picture of the hospital room. There was a small tv on the up corner, the walls were white and he could partially see the machines around his bed.

However, when he tried to lift his head to look at Kate's sleeping form beside him he hissed in pain. Ok maybe he had to take it easy for a while. He rested his head again against the pillow and tried to move other part of his body without waking Kate. Sooner rather than later the pain return, just as the same time Beckett's face started twitching as if she was in pain. She was having a nightmare. With the hand nearest to her he tried to wake her up.

"Kate." He said hoarsely. "Kate wake up." Finally, she opened her eyes and lifted her face.

"Castle..." she said quickly approaching and taking his face in her hands. "You are awake Rick!" she gave him a passionate and yet gentle kiss. "Are you in pain? Should I call your doctor?"

"No..."Castle said calming her down. "You are here. I'm fine" he said smiling. They stayed at each other for a while, just taking in the wonderful moment before his family came to see him. "I thought I was never gonna see you again." Castle said quietly.

"Me too." Beckett said hiding tears. "I was so scared Rick." She knew it wasn't the time, but she just needed to get it out there. "And I wasn't even the one who was beat up to almost death...God...I feel so selfish right now." With that Rick started to move so that Beckett would have space to lie down beside him, but he didn't manage without painful sounds. "Rick what are you doing?" she asked immediately trying to stop him.

"I want you to lie beside me...ah..." he said finally happy with the space he left. "Please?" Slowly and not very sure, Beckett finally climbed in bed with Castle always being careful not to damage him any further. When she was close enough, he snuggled his head in her neck and said. "You are not selfish Kate." Before she could reply he said. "I'm not gonna deny that those guys were tough on me, but..." tears started to build up in Kate's face. "I know the pain you are in right now it's probably just as bad as mine." Yep, Kate was definitely crying now.

"Rick it was awful." she said. "Getting that phone call...Gates telling me you were missing and probably badly injured...seeing the blood...your blood..." Rick was trying his best to comfort her, letting her know that he was alive. "It was like my worst nightmare...Lanie telling me all the knife had your blood all over it...watching those security tapes and see with my own eyes how in your attempt to save that girl you got yourself shot and stabbed...How could you do that Castle?" she said looking at him straight in the eyes, so that he could see the hurt. "All I could do was sit there, just waiting for the evidence to lead me to you...I was getting desperate, thinking you might be dead already!" she sobbed against his hospital gown. "It hurt so much when I found you...In that ambulance...the pain in your voice...in your eyes...and then the medics shocking you...it was horrible..." she kept crying.

They stayed like that for good 20 minutes until she finally said. "I gotta get cleaned up before your family comes." she said standing up and kissing him softly before entering the bathroom. It was right after she close the door his mother and daughter got through Castle's room.

"Dad!" Alexis said running beside him.

"Oh Richard..." Martha said holding his hand. "Oh Darling..."

"Hey...sweetheart." Castle said kissing Alexis on her forehead. " Hey mother." he said smiling.

"How are you feeling dad? The doctors told us your surgery went well, but that you are probably in pain..." Alexis said looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine baby..." Both Alexis and Martha looked at him not believing a single word he was saying. "What?" he asked.

"Richard you may have many talents, but acting is not one of them." Martha said. Then she looked around the room, noticing a person missing.

"Where's Kate?"

"She's in the bathroom getting cleaned up." Castle said. He wanted to give her as much time as she needed.

"Alright...you got us pretty scared Richard." Martha said.

"Yes dad please don't do that again." Alexis said just when Beckett came out of the bathroom in better shape.

"Don't worry Alexis if he decides to play that stunt again I will kick his ass." Beckett said smiling. Immediately Alexis came towards Beckett and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for finding him." Alexis said.

"Always." She answered looking at Castle. It was a beautiful moment.

"Alright!" Martha said wiping away a tear with a tissue. "Alexis I think we should let your father rest." Alexis nodded. "We'll come by tomorrow Richard." She said giving her son a kiss in the top of his head.

"See you tomorrow dad." Alexis said and then both Martha and Alexis left the room leaving Castle and Beckett alone.

"You should go home too Kate" Castle said.

"I'd rather stay." she answered avoiding his gaze.

"I bet you haven't slept since this whole thing started." He didn't need an answer to that, but he also knew what she was going through. "I'm not going anywhere." he said reaching out for her hand. "I need you to go and get some rest, because sitting here won't do you any good."

"But I'm here with you." she said in a small voice.

"Yes, but you have to take care of yourself while I get better." he said. She took a moment, but in the end she stood up and came closer to him.

"I love you." she said simply. At least neither of them wasn't dying. "I promise I'll try to get some sleep."

"I can work with that." Castle sad smiling. "And I love you too Detective Beckett." And then she left.

As much as his doctors urged him to get some sleep, his visitors made it very hard for him to actually close his eyes, because right after lunch hour Captain Gates decided it was time to take his statement, so aside from being able to see his friends at the 12th he was told to relive those awful and painful moments in front of Ryan, Esposito, Gates and a man he didn't knew who introduced himself as Agent Reynolds and it wasn't until 6pm that they finally left him alone. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and give in to sleep, but something caught his attention outside his room. It was a woman. She was dressed in a white coat and her hair was black and curly. He knew that hair. The woman opened the door and said.

"Hello Rick. It's been a long time."

"Sophia?"

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys...ok soo here's the new chapter...please ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hello Rick. It's been a long time."

"Sophia?" Rick said, completely shocked. "How the hell are you still alive?"

"You sound so disappointed Rick" she said with an evil smile.

"You betrayed the country that treated you like one of it's own...you betrayed me..."

"Don't take it so hard Rick, in the end you were just one part of my assignment." Sophia replied coldly.

"How are you still alive Sophia?" Castle asked again while trying to reach the call button, unfortunately Sophia noticed.

"I wouldn't even bother to call Rick." Sophia said. "I just need to ask you some questions."

"It must be pretty important for you to literally come back from the dead." Rick said skeptically.

"A great deal of money is the best formula to resuscitate." she said. "Now, I need you to give me the names of the people that kidnapped you."

"And why would I do that?" Rick asked. "So that you can go and kill them."

"Don't make this any harder Rick, I just need their names, then I'll disappear again."

"I don't believe you." Rick said upset.

"I don't care if you don't." Sophia said. "But they put you in that hospital bed Rick."

"I don't take revenge Sophia, if that's what you are implying." Rick said seriously.

"Oh well..." Sophia said walking towards the door. "I'll find out by other means then...your father stills owes me a favor anyway."

"They're gonna find you Sophia." Rick said and Sophia stopped in the front door not looking at him. "Either the CIA, or the NYPD or even the people who kidnapped me...you are a dead woman and when they find you I'll watch how you fall."

"You should worry less about me and more about the people close to you, because appearances can be deceiving." And with that Sophia was gone leaving Castle more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay so first I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but this week has been incredibly busy for me...anyway as usual please REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

t has been a slow day for Detective Beckett. After Castle basically pleaded her to go and get some much needed rest, she went back to her apartment. Esposito had called her before to let her know they were taking Castle's statement today. She called Castle to let him know she was coming to the hospital to be with him while he had to relive for Gates, Ryan and Esposito the details of his capture. He however, told her not to come, that she needed rest and that in the end he wouldn't want her to hear everything in detail and to be perfectly honest, he was right about the last part. No matter how much she wanted to support Castle, it was unbearable for her to see his pain and how vivid his recollections were.

After Castle had finished his statement Ryan called Beckett to let her know that they confirmed with Castle's story that Harry Mayfair and John Michaelson were behind his kidnapping and that Agent Reynolds decided to show up at the hospital, but didn't say anything about being Castle's father. She didn't really liked Reynolds. In fact there was something that felt wrong about him, about the way he talked about parenthood and she didn't know whether to tell Castle the truth or keep Castle's father identity a secret, but that didn't matter when the phone rang and she saw the picture of Castle on her screen.

"Hey Castle how are you feeling?" Beckett asked.

_"Kate you need to come here with the boys." Castle said sounding terrified._

"What happened?" She asked already grabbing her car keys.

_"Someone came Kate." he answered mysteriously. "I don't wanna tell you over the phone...just hurry with the boys...please"_

"I'm on my way Castle, don't worry and try to stay calm ok? I'm coming." Beckett said in a worried tone.

_"Okay." Castle said and hanged up._ Immediately Beckett called Esposito.

"Hey Espo listen carefully, I just got a call from Castle, he said he needs us to go to the hospital right now." Beckett said quickly. "I don't know Espo but he was pretty scared so please call Ryan and go to the hospital as fast as you can."

_"We'll be there in 10 minutes." Esposito said over the phone and then hanged up._

About five minutes later Beckett was already in the hospital elevator up to the third floor where Castle's room was. She got out of the elevator and practically ran the few meter of the aisle until she got to his room.

"Castle." Beckett said catching her breath and walking towards him.

"Kate." Castle said when she leaned to kiss him. She noticed something different. He had a line of oxygen on his nose.

"Are you ok?" Beckett asked concerned. "You didn't have oxygen this morning."

"I'm fine it's just precautionary." He said soothingly. "Ryan and Esposito?"

"On their way...Castle what's this about?"

"Let's just wait until they come here." He said with his eyes closed trying to calm himself. In that same moment Ryan and Esposito walked through his door.

"What happened Castle?" Ryan asked. Castle looked at the three of them and taking a deep breath he said.

"It's Sophia Turner." the three Detectives were shocked. "She's alive." It was like time had stopped, because neither said a word or move an inch.

"What?" Esposito said. "The CIA agent?"

"Yes, she was supposed to be dead but it was just a cover." Castle said more sure of himself. "She's alive guys." Beckett hadn't said a word which made Castle think she probably didn't believe him. "I'm sure it was her Kate."

"I believe you Castle." Beckett said resolutely. "What did she want?"

"She asked me who had kidnapped me." He answered. "She asked for them...I think she wants to kill them." there was compassion and worry in Castle's voice. "Have you found them yet?" he asked to Ryan and Esposito.

"No." Ryan said.

"We have to find them before she kills them." Castle said determined.

"Castle we are doing everything we can to find them." Esposito said trying to calm Castle down.

"Alright..." Castle said. "She said something else." He really didn't want to say anything, but if there was the slightest chance he could get help from the guys he needed to tell them. "She said that my father owes her a favor." the three Detectives looked at each other. "What is it?" Kate took a step forward and took Castle's hand.

"Rick...hummm...there's something you need to know." Beckett said carefully trying to chose the right words to tell him about his father. "When you tried to save that girl in the alley, she accidentally killed one of your them...he was an NSA agent called Andrew Thompson."

"Was he my father?" Castle asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No." Beckett said a little too fast. "The thing is, when we found out about it a guy showed up at the precinct...he introduced himself as Agent Reynolds...he showed a particular interest in you...we did some tests...and his DNA showed that..."

"He's my father." Castle concluded already knowing the answer. All of a sudden he remembered the man standing behind Gates, Ryan and Esposito when they took his statement. "He was here this afternoon." it wasn't a question. And then rage took over. "How could you not tell me about it?" the heart monitors started to beep faster. "Didn't you think I should know about it?!"

"Castle calm down..." Ryan said in a low voice.

"I'm not gonna calm down Ryan!" Castle snapped. "My father was here and he didn't even bother to mention I was his son!"

"Rick you have to calm down." Beckett whispered although she understood his rage. "I know it's hard, but you have to take deep breaths before you hyperventilate." She was right, so with all his mind power Castle tried to calm down. "That's right Rick...deep breaths..." it took him about ten minutes to get his heart back on a steady heartbeat.

"You have to find John and Harry before Sophia kills them." Castle said again getting his composure back. "Look, they may have done bad things..."

"Yeah, like kidnap and torture you." Beckett said a little more harshly than intended.

"Yeah, but they are not the real bad guys." Castle said.

"How can you say that? After what they did to you Castle." Beckett said not believing what he was saying. "They almost kill you Castle! You are lying in a hospital bed because of them...they are the criminals."

"Kate I'm not saying that what they did was right." Castle said calmly. "It wasn't suppose to happen the way it did." he continued. "I spoke with one of them." he wasn't really sure why he didn't say this in his official statement but he knew now it was the time to say it. "They're just looking for justice Kate...yes it was wrong but the real responsible is Sophia...I know it's a hard position to be in, but I promise you Harry Mayfair and John Michaelson are not the ones we should go after."

"This is ridiculous." Beckett said and started pacing around the room.

"Kate..."

"No Castle!" Beckett snapped at him. "How come you are defending them after what they did to you?!"

"I'm not defending them Kate."

"They almost kill you!" Beckett repeated. "They almost took you away from me...forever"

"Beckett." Ryan said.

"Kate I'm not dead." Castle said quietly. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." he smiled and would've swore that he saw a glimpse of a smile in her face.

"I know you're not." Beckett said sitting down and taking his hand again. "But you were very close."

"What a pair." Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.

"Okay, so now that everybody got their feelings out, how about we figure out how to find Sophia Turner?" Esposito said receiving a nod from his friends.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! soooorry for taking soo long to update but let's just say I got a little blocked...aside from the TONS of work at college, but here I am again...please REVIEW and ENJOY**

* * *

"This is Agent Reynolds." He answered when his phone rang.

_"Hello Michael." said the voice of Sophia Turner._

"I was wondering when you were gonna call." Reynolds said.

_"You owe me a favor." she said straight to the point._

"I don't recall owing you anything."

_"Oh yes Michael...see I protected your real identity from everyone, even you son." Sophia said coldly. "Who by the way it's pretty banged up and maybe he knows already about your relation to him."_

"Did you say anything to him?" Reynolds asked however not very concerned of the situation.

_"I may have mention that you owed me a favor." She said._

"What do you want? It must be pretty important if you decided to come back from the dead."

_"I need you to find Harry Mayfair and John Michaelson. They are the last piece of evidence I need to get rid off before I carry on with my mission."_

"What about the files Sophia?" Reynolds asked.

_"Why do you care Michael?" Sophia said with an evil voice. "Oh! I know why...because is those files, it is clear that you were the one who hide Mayfair's family...that you were working as a double agent with some middle east terrorist cell..."_

"I don't know what you are talking about." Reynolds said.

_"Ok...I'm gonna drop the topic only if you get me what I want." Sophia said._

"Fine." Reynolds said.

_"Excellent Michael! Now just leave them at the 12th precinct." Sophia said. "I'll see you." and with that the line went dead._

Agent Reynolds has made a lot of difficult decisions along his life, most of them were wrong decisions, but that didn't stopped him to keep on going with his job. This time was different because his son was in the picture. From what he figured out talking to Beckett about Richard was that he was very smart and resourceful, which meant that he probably already figure out he was his father. It was time to make the hardest decision of his life. His son or his career. He took a bottle of scotch, a glass and started thinking.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soorry is taking me soo long to update but college has been really busy...anyway here is the next chapter...please REVIEW and ENJOY...oh and btw the two-parter looks OMG OMG OMG! seriously watch the promo if you** **haven't!**

* * *

Rick Castle was bored. He has spent the last few days in a lot of pain and with no other distraction other than writing. His girlfriend would visit sometimes during lunch, other times after she got out of the precinct. His family visited as well, but soon the conversations turned boring and annoying when he started to do exercises and recovering the full function of his body. It wasn't an easy job and Castle was growing more frustrated because every time he tried to put some weight to his leg it would give up.

Today however, has been a very bad day for Castle. He knew Beckett was gonna come to have lunch with him and he couldn't wait to get news about his case and whether they found Sophia Turner or not. He had been writing all morning and yet he knew his publisher was gonna be pissed with him because he wasn't writing about Nikki Heat. The past days he had been exploring new ideas and writing them down to fight the boredom. He was in the middle of poisoning a guy with cyanide when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Castle said quietly. Beckett walked in with a bag of their favorite pizza.

"Hey." she said with a smile, putting the pizza on the table and approaching a chair to Castle's bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Same as yesterday." Castle said simply. "You brought us pizza today." he said with a smile.

"Yeah." Beckett said a little absent. Off course Castle noticed it and couldn't help himself and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Beckett said taking his hand but not looking at him.

"Any news on the case?" Castle asked, knowing that it was the case that had her all distracted.

"No, so far no leads on where Sophia might be." Beckett said.

"What about Mayfair or Michaelson?" Again Beckett shook her head. "There is something else." it was a statement because Castle knew her too well.

"We had a meeting with the Captain, the team, Reynolds and the Chief of Detectives." Beckett started. "They are closed the case."

"What?!" Castle yelled. "Why?"

"Because we got you back and since there is no proof that Sophia Turner had anything to do with it they think is a waste of resources."

"But Mayfair and Michaelson are still out there." Castle said and then he realized something else. "What about Josh?"

"Right now I think is Reynolds the one who is in charge of finding them and take them to justice, but the NYPD is no longer involved." Beckett said lowering her eyes to Castle's hand in hers. "I'm sorry Castle." she felt his hand squeezing hers.

"That's Okay Kate." he said looking at her. "So my father is in charge now." he said bitterly. "You know, I thought he was gonna come and say something to me." Beckett looked at him. "He doesn't care, does he?" Damn, that was a hard question to answer.

"I don't know what to say Castle." Beckett said as honest as she could. "I know we should have told you right away but I just wanted to be with you, without worrying about anything..."

"It's ok Kate." Castle said stroking her cheek. "Maybe is better this way...now come on...I'm hungry and sick of this hospital food." he said with a smile. She nodded and moved the table closer, so that they could both enjoy the pizza Kate brought. They ate in silence eventually looking at each other just grateful of being able to share these kind of moments together. After they finished the pizza Beckett stood up, gave Castle a gently goodbye kiss on his lips and left.

Without a case Beckett and the boys were left with nothing other than a huge amount of paperwork from the Castle case. Although Castle was back and safe, there was still some sense of lack of closure from it because they couldn't bring the resposables to justice. They couldn't deny that this few days have been slow and boring without Castle around, but the atmosphere went a little back to normal when they knew that he was ok, people would pass by Beckett's desk and wished Castle a good recovery or wished for him to come back soon. Yep. without a doubt, Castle had become another member of the 12th and even Gates wanted him back at the precinct.

He was writing. After Kate visited him, he finally got an idea for a Heat book, so he was now in the fifth chapter of the adventure when he faintly heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head and looked at the clock. It was way past visiting hours. He took the call button, but his curiosity won and asked to come in. The door opened and it revealed a tall man in a suit. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Agent Michael Reynolds.

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Ok so "Target" was just awesome and "Hunt" seems breath taking...anyway I'm soorry but college is driving me crazy but PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Castle asked with venom in his voice.

"So you know." Reynolds said.

"You didn't answer my question" Castle said coldly.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way, but right now that's not the main issue" Reynolds said in a business voice. "I came here to talk about the case."

"Really?" Castle said raising his voice. "And what makes you think I wanna hear anything that you say? What makes you think I care? Because is clear to me that you don't give a shit about me! So why in the hell I would care?!"

"Richard listen..." Reynolds said calmly. "I know you are angry."

"Oh you're damn right I'm angry!"

"I can't have this conversation right now Richard, I have to tell you something very important." Reynolds said without raising his voice.

"Why did you leave?" Castle asked weakly. "Why did you care so little or none about me?"

"I can't have this conversation with you right now." Reynolds answered. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?" Castle asked, and then he remembered the conversation he had with Sophia. "You owed something to Sophia Turner."

"Yes, and that's the reason why I'm here Richard." Reynold said. "As you know the Chief of Detectives removed Detective Beckett's team from the investigation of your abduction case and the death of Dr. Davidson...I on the other hand am still working on it and not long ago Sophia contacted me to ask me something."

"What was it?" Castle asked.

"To find Mayfair and Michaelson and bring them to the 12th precinct, do you know by any chance why the 12th precinct and not a more hidden place?"

"No, but then again when we worked on the Blakely case I saw her at the precinct."

"Are you sure?" Reynolds asked. "That would explain why she wants them there."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"I've made mistakes during my career, I left you because I didn't want you to get involved in the bad decisions I made but unfortunately I caught you up in them and that's the reason why you were abducted...because of me." Reynolds said looking right into Castle's eyes. "During so many years I put my career first and now I have to come clean about certain things." Castle couldn't believe what he was listening and his anger towards that man was slowly going down. "It's not that I didn't care about you, I always knew I wasn't cut out to be a father, not with the job I had and because when you were born it was easier to go away. I know it was a bad decision, my worst mistake, but I just couldn't carry the burden of a child and keep going being an active CIA agent."

"It doesn't excuse you for being absent for over 40 years." Castle said coldly. He wasn't angry anymore, he was disappointed. "It was selfish."

"I know" Reynolds said quietly. They stayed in silence for a while. "But I really need you to listen what I have to say...please." Seeing that Castle stayed silent he continued. "Now, are you 100% sure you saw Sophia at the precinct?"

"No, I'm not completely sure." Castle said honestly. "We'll have to check the security footage." then he grabbed his phone and started to call Beckett.

"Don't call her." his father said. "That will only get her in trouble...I'll send the footage here tonight."

"You are making me review footage?" Castle said, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

"I told you I needed your help...and since you can't really move just yet, it's the perfect job for you to do now." his father said satisfied with Castle's reaction.

"Okay but what are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"Look for Mayfair and Michaelson." he answered. "The sooner I find them the better." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you soon Richard." And with that he disappeared behind the room door.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soorry I haven't updated in a while, but college is taking the best of me, but I'll try to be more consistent...I hope you didn't forget this story...as usual please REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Even though Castle had improved his condition in the past three days, he was still having trouble moving and walking. The only thing that helped him cope with the fact that he still had almost a week left in that hospital before he could go home was finding Sophia Turner in the security footage his father gave him a day ago. He only could do it at night after Beckett when he was sure he was not gonna get any more visitors, not that he complain because he was usually in pain and that equaled restless nights so instead he focused his attention on spotting Sophia Turner at the precinct.

From what Beckett told him, his case got closed by the Chief of Detectives without any explanation and even when Beckett told him that Agent Reynolds was working on it, Castle felt that something was off with the Chief of Detectives. He didn't tell Beckett his concerns though, or the fact that he was actually participating in his own case, because she would've tried to talk him out of it and he didn't want that. Tonight however, both Castle and Beckett were having their anniversary so Kate stayed a little longer, and she brought actual food, not the crap he's been eating for the past few days.

"I can't believe it's been a year Castle" Beckett said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah." Castle said, drinking from his milkshake from Remy's. "Thank you Kate." He said looking directly in her eyes.

"For what?" Beckett said puzzled.

"For giving me the chance to be with you." He said seriously. Beckett looked at him amazed. She honestly could not believe this man. She saw so much love, humility and so many other emotions and she loved him so much for it.

"Oh Rick..." She stumbled. "It was you who gave me the chance...you waited...you where always our solid ground...the hope that what we have could be possible...I'm the one who should be thanking you." She leaned to kiss him so gentle in the lips.

"And thank you for the food" He said against her lips chuckling a little. She smiled.

"Well...since you are losing way too much weight because you don't eat the food here I thought I could bring you some decent food in our anniversary."

"I'm soo looking forward to have as my personal nurse when I get out of here." He said mischievously.

"Don't push it Kitten." They went silent again, both eating their food and staring at each other in the meantime. Castle finally broke the silence.

"I have something for you Kate." He said, reaching for his suitcase at the bedside of the table.

"Castle you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I do...it's our anniversary I have to get you something." Seeing Beckett's skeptic look he added. "Relax Kate, I didn't buy anything, it's just something I want you to have." And he took out a small rectangular package. He gave it to her.

"A book?"

"Open it." He said with a small smile. She did. It was a copy of the book "Casino Royale". Beckett looked at him.

"Remember when you asked me why I became a writer?" She nodded. "This is the reason...my life wasn't often a picnic Kate...I was alone most of my childhood...well for one I didn't have a father the most part of my life and my mother was always working...not that that is a bad thing...but most of my days I was just alone...fantasy was my escape and when I got this book at the age of ten I don't know...I just was so sure I wanted to write..." She kept looking at him, so he continued. "I know there's stuff you don't know about me...and I haven't been exactly open with you about them, but it's stuff I kept buried for so many years it's a little weird to get it out again, but I want you to know that I'm working on it Kate..." he finished looking down at her hands.

"I love you." She said suddenly. He looks at her surprised. "I'm sorry is has taken me forever to say it, but I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

"I got you something too you know." she said a little shy.

"Yeah?" He said sounding like a little boy on christmas. She took out a small envelope from her purse. He opened and found three pictures. In the first she's with him at the break room. They both look happy and he's taking her hand in his. It looks like either Ryan or Esposito took it. The next picture is her with Alexis at some park. He didn't know when that happened, but was glad to have that image. But the last one was the most touching. It was Beckett when she was younger. Probably 20. She was smiling, but her smile didn't quite reached her eyes. She was standing in front of a bookstore and she had a book signed. His book. He looked at her with a soft expression.

"I waited three hours in that line to get your book signed." She simply said. He tried to remember, but he couldn't. "I don't expect you to remember Castle...I just wanted you to have the picture because your words were the only thing that helped me when my mom died...and I'll always thank you for that Castle." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you for this Kate." He said honestly."It means a lot to me."

After that Kate picked up all the empty bags of food, gave Castle a long, slow kiss and left him wondering what did he do to deserve such an amazing woman.

* * *

**A/N: More stuff to come soon...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello people! First thank you for the great response I've received with this vic...as for people finding mistakes in my story...please understand english is not my first language so there are maybe some mistakes...as usual PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

About ten minutes a nurse came by to give him some pain medicine through his IV, but truth to be told he was still in pain. Like every night, right after the nurse left he took out his laptop and started watching the footage of the security tapes from the precinct. He's gotta admit it was the boredest thing after doing paperwork at the precinct (which he never actually helped to do). About an hour later of watching the three main points he'd chose to look for Sophia, he finally spotted a woman walking into the precinct. It was her. She had an NYPD badge. Castle forward the video until he saw Sophia going to the archives. She opened one of the evidence boxes and took a file from her purse. Castle zoomed in to see if he could read the inscription in the box. Castle froze. The victim's last name read Blakely. Immediately Castle took his phone from the table beside him and called his father. No answer.

"Come on..." He whispered, but again nothing. He was about to call Beckett, but he stopped himself. If the Chief of Detectives closed his case then he could get her and his friends in trouble. He tried calling his father again. "Come on father pick up the phone." No answer. "Damn!...alright Castle calm down." He told himself. He took a deep breath. "Okay...first step... see if anyone has checked out that box." So he called the precinct.

_"12th Precinct, how can I help you?"_

"Yes, it's Rick Castle I need some information on an old case file."

_"Which case?"_

"The victim's last name is Blakely."

_"I'm gonna check Mr. Castle." And so Castle heard the sound of typing. "As a matter of fact the Chief of Detectives just check that box out." Shit._

"Is the Chief with someone at the moment?" Castle asked quickly.

_"Yes."_

"Thank you." and he hanged up. If Sophia Turner was currently with the Chief, probably both Mayfair and Michaelson already knew, which meant that they were gonna be at the precinct. He tried calling his father once again, it didn't work. "Ugh screw this..." and even with the pain running down his leg and abdomen he got out of bed, put on some jeans and a shirt his mother brought him earlier and as quietly as he could he left the hospital limping and took a cab straight to the precinct.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey people...so this is the next chapter...I gotta tell you I'm almost done with the story...I would say just a few more chapters...but it was one hell of a ride! Thank you all soo much for reading...please as usual REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Agent Reynolds was putting his bulletproof vest and was ready to lead his team to the old apartment building in front. After hours of surveillance and tracking, Reynolds and his team finally got a location for Mayfair and Michaelson. They proceed, quickly but quietly, Reynolds always first and ready with his gun in his hands. They reached the second floor and as soon as they found the apartment he kicked the door.

The place was small and...empty. Agent Reynolds cursed silently and walk around taking a look. As small as it was the ex-agents did not waste space whatsoever. Looking at the desk full of photos of Rick, his family, Sophia Turner, the 12th precinct, and many others, something caught Reynolds' attention. In one of the computer screens was his son, limping through the main entrance of the precinct. Immediately he put the pieces together. His son found Sophia and he was sure that both Mayfair and Michaelson were going to finish the job at the precinct.

"They are at the precinct." Reynolds told his team. "Let's go!" he ran towards his car and took radio out. "This is Agent Reynolds from NSA, I'm requesting immediate assistance for an emergency operation." How unfortunate for him that he was at the opposite side of town. "I need SWAT teams, bomb squad, ETM's and fire trucks stationed outside the 12th Precinct ASAP"

_"ETA 30 minutes"_

"Shit!" Reynolds hissed and speeding up as much as he could. He checked his phone. 5 missed phone calls from Richard. He dial Captain Gates and put the phone on speaker.

_"Gates."_

"Captain it's Agent Reynolds."

_"Reynolds...why on earth are you calling at this hour?" _

"Sir is there anyone at the precinct at the moment?"

_"What?" Gates sat up on the edge of her bed and turned the light of the bedside lamp on. "No...why?"_

"Remember the bomb threat you received?"

_"Yeah."_

"I can't go into details right now, but Sophia Turner is at the precinct in this moment, Mayfair and Michaelson are going there right now and the are gonna blow up the precinct."

_"Agent, usually the precinct is empty at this hour except for the night guards or maybe a detective staying late." Gates said already getting dressed. "How do you know that Sophia Turner is there anyway?"_

"My son found her."

_"Castle?!" Gates yelled over the phone. "What the hell was Castle doing investigating his own case?!"_

"It doesn't matter right now Gates! What matters is that my son is there and that bomb can go off any minute...I already sent emergency response teams at the precinct, but I need you evacuate the building as fast and quietly as possible."

_"Why not activate the alarm?"_

"As soon as I get there I'm gonna go in, get my son out of there and arrest Sophia, but I need the space clear as fast as possible."

_"On it." Gates hanged up._

Back at the precinct Castle was starting to feel the tension and the adrenaline passing through every cell of his body, while he was walking to the Chief's office. He had taken Beckett's extra piece just in case. It was quiet. Too quiet. Almost all of the floors were completely empty and the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own unsteady breathing. When he reached the Chief's office he stopped for a second. If something bad happens Beckett was gonna kill him herself, but now was not the best time to think about that, so taking a deep breath he opened the door.

The phone buzzed at her nightstand. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. Sometimes she really hated her job.

"Beckett." She said sleepily.

_"Beckett I need you to call your team and head to the precinct as fast as possible." the voice of Captain Gates said._

"What happened?" Immediately getting out of bed and getting dressed.

_"Just come ASAP." And the line went dead._

The office was empty. Turning around, Castle practically ran towards the archives and got the same result. Empty. Where the hell was everybody? Carefully he started checking the whole room with Beckett's gun raised just in case. He was especially careful when he reached the aisle where Blakely's case box was. He didn't like at all what he saw. C4. He looked up...the whole place was wired up with explosives. Okay, so Mayfair and Michaelson weren't kidding at all...and just when he was about to leave he heard a soft click and a voice saying.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rick."

* * *

**A/N: More stuff to come soon...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm running late on chapters but I've been crazy busy at college...anyway I just gotta say Castle's getting better and better every episode! Can't wait for 100th episode! and off course the finale! anyway...here's the next chapter...as usual PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rick." the voice of Sophia Turner said from behind him. He tried to reach for his gun. "Stop. I don't need your blood all over my clothes...it will ruin my scape."

"You know, I had no clue how desperate you were about getting that file back." Castle said trying to keep her from shooting him. "You would do anything not to give that file to Mayfair and Michaelson, but I didn't know you were stupid enough to get in a police precinct, probably knowing that there was a bomb." In that moment the chief of detectives came in the room.

"Sophi we need to go before someone find you..." the Chief said and he saw Castle with Sophia's gun pressed against his skull. "Well, I never expected to see Mr. Castle out of the hospital so soon."

"Yeah well...I always tend to surprise people." Castle said trying to talk as long as possible to give his father window to get to the precinct.

"More like annoy people." Sophia said.

"Unfortunately for me I always get caught on very undesirable situations." Castle said sarcastically. "How much did she pay you Chief?"

"Enough." he answered.

"So you prefer to go down as the one who betrayed everyone, the dirties cop of all." Castle said angrily, because he had work long enough with the police to feel like one and he really hated dirty cops.

"There's nothing wrong with being a capitalist." the Chief answered. "However, there's no need to shed more blood for this matter, so I suggest Mr. Castle that you cooperate with us, so that we can get this over with."

"Oh! No way..."Castle said with a smile. "Because something more fun than being here with guns pointing at my head, is the fact that Agent Reynold probably called Captain Gates and she sure she is waiting for you outside, with teams surrounding the area."

"They would've been here already, don't you think Mr. Castle? After all this precinct has the fastest response to an attack." the Chief said in an attempt of destroying Castle's confidence. "And by the time they show, the precinct will be reduce to ashes and you'll be mist."

"By the way, Mayfair and Michaelson didn't put the bomb." She said coldly. "Second, I had help getting here." In that moment the Chief of Detectives came in the room with his gun raised. "And finally there's someone more desperate than me trying to destroy this file." Castle remained silent. "Now, please turn around and start walking." Leaving Castle with no choice he did what he was told until both Sophia and Castle heard two more clicks of guns. They were Mayfair and Michaelson.

"I guess you didn't scaped soon enough." Michaelson said. "Thank you for finding her Rick."

"You had me under surveillance." For Castle it was more a statement than a question, since he knew they had let him go too easy. "After all of this is over, you are gonna pay me back for torturing me."

"We had to do it Rick." Mayfair said. "Turner I suggest you give me the file now."

"Or what are you gonna do?"

"Kill you." Michaelson said.

"This is ridiculous, Sophia we need to get going now!" The Chief said. "We don't want anymore unexpected guests."

"You're right." Sophia said. "We better go."

"Not so fast!" Michaelson pointing his gun at Sophia while Mayfair pointed at the Chief. "Or we'll shoot!" In the meantime Castle was already planning a way out, but no ideas came. Unarmed and with two guns pointing at his head, with two other psychos that wouldn't mind shorting everyone as long as they stay live. Castle's odds were very low...not good.

* * *

**A/N: More To Come Soon...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took me this long to update but my muse decided to take some vacation you know...anyway... as usual PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

This was bad. You didn't need to be a detective to know how bad the situation was. When Detective Beckett arrived at the precinct a whole bunch of theories ran through her mind when she saw the scene before her. There were two command posts and bomb squad cars. Beckett quickly got out of her cruiser, cross the yellow tape and looked for Gates and the rest of her team. She found them in one of the command posts.

"Captain Gates what's going on?" Beckett said as Esposito, Ryan, Gates and Reynolds turned to face her.

"There's a bomb at the precinct." Reynolds answered.

"I figured that much Reynolds." Beckett replied. "But why did Gates call us?"

"This has to do with the Thompson case." Esposito said.

"I thought that case was closed." Beckett said stranged. "What are you not telling me?" Beckett asked a little annoyed.

"I kept investigating the case." Reynolds explained. "Because I found some things that didn't add up."

"Okay and you found a bomb at the precinct?" Beckett asked. At that point Gates, Ryan and Esposito were quietly watching Reynolds discussion with Beckett.

"Actually I didn't find the bomb...or the fact that Sophia Turner, Mayfair, Michaelson and the Chief of Detectives are inside the building right now." Reynolds said. "I asked Richard for help."

"What?!" Beckett screamed putting the pieces together. "Why in the world would you do something like that, especially since it was him who was kidnapped in the first place?! He's not even a cop for that matter!"

"Beckett listen I can explain." Reynolds replied quietly. "I asked for his help because as you said he's not a cop and I had suspicions on the Chief of Detectives after he closed the case. I knew that no one was expecting Richard to be part of the investigation so I assigned him the task of looking over the security footage of the precinct to see if he could find Sophia Turner." Beckett glared at him but didn't say anything, so he continued with his explanation. "Tonight I finally got a hit on Mayfair and Michaelson's address, but when we got to their place, it was empty and all we found were pictures of the precinct, Sophia Turner with the Chief and Richard...when I checked my phone Richard left me a message, telling me that Sophia Turner was at the precinct and that he found that bomb...that's when I came here."

"I assume that Castle has the evidence of this in his room right?" Everyone remained quiet. "What is it?" To answer her, Esposito and Ryan moved to the side to reveal the computer screen they were watching when she arrived. Castle was there with Sohpia, the Chief, Mayfair and Michaelson and the worst part was that all of them were armed but Castle. "Oh my god..." Beckett said, the words dying on her mouth. Then he turned and punched Reynolds straight in his face. "You send you own son to his death!" Beckett screamed and immediately Ryan and Esposito hold her back.

"Beckett! Stop!" Ryan said.

"This is all you fault you bastard!" Beckett yelled at Reynolds, who was getting up. "You better fix this or else I'll kill you myself!" Reynolds didn't say anything and his nose was bleeding, but he knew he deserved her punch.

* * *

**A/N: More stuff to come soon...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys I'm soo sorry it took me this long to update but the thing is I was having trouble with the story...nothing that music wouldn't solve and then again my music finals are coming up so I haven't really had the time to write...anyway as usual PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Castle was in big trouble. It was like everyone was waiting for a move, but non of them tried to do anything. The clock on the bomb was ticking and they had less than 20 minutes to get the hell out before the bomb exploded. He had to think of something to get out alive, but every idea that came to his mind just wasn't good enough to make it out alive. That's when he saw the security camera in the upper corner of the room and finally something clicked in Castle's mind. He hoped and prayed that his father was watching him at the moment. Then, he started taping with his finger.

xxxxxxx

Outside the Precinct, SWAT teams were getting ready to enter the building the second they had green light while police officers covered every possible exit. Meanwhile in the tactics tent, Reynolds, Beckett, Gates, Ryan and Esposito were trying to figure out the best possible way to get Castle out breathing. They thought of a direct attack, but the chances of Castle getting shot were too high and giving his health condition it was clear that they needed to be extra careful.

Beckett was pissed, to say the least, with Castle since he had done the stupidest thing yet and boy he had done stupid things. She didn't know how long they had been standing in that room with guns pointed at each other, but Beckett knew they were running out of time and judging by the look on Castle's eyes he knew it too, but didn't risk to make any move. Then, his eyes briefly glanced at the security camera and she saw as Castle's eyes lighted up. He got an idea. Beckett payed more attention to Castle's demeanor and she noticed. the slight tapping of Castle's finger.

"Guys, come quick." They all approached to the screen. "He's sending us a message."

"Morse code." Reynolds said taking out a small notepad. "L...I...G...H...T...S...O...U...T" Reynolds spelled. "Keeps repeating."

"That's suicidal." Ryan muttered.

"Not if I go in alone." Reynolds answered and everyone looked at him. "Look, there's no point in using a big strike to take down these people, that's only gonna get Richard killed...I know how to handle darkness in my favor...I can take them down."

"What about Castle?" Esposito asked. "He's gonna be even more vulnerable in the dark."

"He can take cover when the lights go out." Gates said. "Besides he came up with the idea, he must know what to do."

"I don't like this." Esposito said.

"Me neither, but we have no other choice." Reynolds said strapping his bulletproof vest. "Wait for my signal to turn the lights off, otherwise Richard is as good as dead." Beckett was the only one that didn't say anything, instead she approached Reynolds when he was just about to get out.

"You better bring him back alive Reynolds." She said in a low dangerous tone and then she sat back down at the chair looking at the screen. After five minutes or so, Castle stopped the taping. If someone saw that message he repeated enough times.

"I just wanna know something." Castle said, looking at the Chief of Detectives directly in the eyes. "Why?" There was a pregnant pause before he answered.

"Several million dollars." Castle was utterly disgusted by this man now.

"Is that what you promised him Sophia?" Castle asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore Rick." She answered coldly. "It's a shame really, I really root for you and Beckett."

"Don't worry...me and Beckett have a lot of years ahead of us, unlike you off course." Castle said with venom in his voice.

xxxxx

The precinct was empty. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and the echo of his steps. He knew where the archives where, but as he moved he also tried to identify the nearest exit, since Castle couldn't move fast enough in case something went wrong. He was about three meters from where they were when he stopped.

"Esposito." He called through the mic on his wrist.

"Here." Reynolds heard from his earpiece.

"Count to ten before turning the lights off, I'm in position now." He said moving closer to the door of the archives and putting on his night vision goggles. He entered the room as quiet as humanly possible until he saw Castle and the others.

10...

9...

8... He was in position..

7...

6...

5...He took the safety off his gun...

4...

3..

2...

1...

There was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the next chapter...I'm almost done with the story and I honestly can't thank you enough for the support even when some reviews weren't as constructive or respectful as others but I just can't thank you enough for not giving up on this story...I have probably three or four chapters left...as usual PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! to whoever read this remember I LOVE YOU soo much for giving me a chance XO**

* * *

Hell broke loose. As soon as the lights went off, Castle threw himself to the ground not caring the continuous pain at both his side and his leg. Shot rang out. He heard two sets of feet running away and then someone lifted him from the ground.

"Come on we gotta go!" said the voice of Reynolds. Castle stood up, but as soon as he put some weight on his injured leg he felt as if it was made out of jello. Also he felt as one by one the stitches on the stab wound at his side popped one by one and fresh blood started running down, warm against his skin.

"My leg." Castle winced. That was definitely going to slow them down. "You better go after whoever ran away...I'll be fine."

"I came here for you" Reynold replied. "Beckett will kill me if I don't get you out alive."

"You have to get to them." Castle insisted.

"Shut up Richard, this is not open to discussion" Then, Reynold put one of Castle's arms over his shoulders and the started moving.

"You better give me some cool NSA toys after this." Castle said. So, they started moving through the deserted aisles (now with the lights on). They reached the main hall when both Castle and Reynolds saw two figures running towards the exit. Castle was the first to notice. "Hey! Stop!" Reynolds looked up his son. "Go after them!" Castle said letting go of his father. "I'll be fine...just go!"

"Freeze!" Reynolds shouted moving as fast as his legs could. Then, he reached for his gun, aimed and fired.

"AAAH!" said the voice of the Chief of Detectives, who went down on the ground. "Don't move Sophia!" she stopped and turned. Reynolds caught her by the collar of her shirt and started moving towards Castle again. Castle on the other hand had managed to lean on the front desk and started to apply pressure on the stab wound. Sophia looked at Castle with disdain.

"You better be careful Rick...those wounds might end up killing you." She said coldly.

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not that easy to get rid off." Castle replied.

xxxxxxxxx

Gates, Ryan, Esposito and Beckett were completely silent as they saw the escape. Non of them could speak as they saw the blood staining Castle's clothes as he stood up after the shooting at the archives. Non of them were able to move their eyes off the screen as both Reynolds and Castle limped on their way out of the precinct. At that moment they saw how Sophia and the Chief of Detectives were running towards the exit. The four of them felt even more helpless is that was even possible, when Castle said something to Reynolds and he left him to catch Sophia.

"What's he doing?!" Esposito said out loud as both Sophia and Reynolds made their back to Castle. "They need to get out before the whole building blows up!"

"Something's wrong." Beckett whispered.

Her gut was telling her something bad was gonna happen. They couldn't tell what Sophia was saying, but her face only made Beckett feel total disgust for her. Then, Reynolds took a lighter out and burned the file Sophia was holding. It didn't took Beckett long to understand what was exactly happening, but just as if the others needed confirmation, Reynolds handed Sophia his back up gun and pointed at a very confused Castle.

"Shit." Beckett said and immediately stood up and ran towards the precinct.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter...now I'm almost done with this story...just a few more chapters...as usual REVIEW AND ENJOY...and have in mind that ENJOY is much more important than REVIEWING but still it matters to me...I love you for reading this story...XoA**

* * *

January 9th, 1999. She remembers that as if it was yesterday. It has engraved deep in her brain and nothing was ever gonna get it out. She remembers what she felt that day. Pain, fear, sadness, but of all she felt hopeless for the person she loved most was gone and after that she promised herself not to feel like that again. So, she made walls that would kept her heart from the suffering...until tonight. As Beckett ran towards the precinct not caring if anyone was following her, she felt all those emotions again and they were as fierce as the night her mother was murdered, with one difference. She could save the man helpless inside the precinct. She was going to save that man, because she loved that man fiercely as she hasn't love in years.

xxxxxxxxx

He didn't feel anything only because he couldn't really put into words the betrayal he had just witnessed. His father, who he didn't really knew was now pointing his own gun at him. Sophia had an evil smile on her face and was looking at him as if he was the stupidest guy, but Castle couldn't care less. He felt as if all his strength left him, because now he had no backup and no one was gonna help him on time, because he knew that they were gonna kill him and there was nothing he could do, hell he couldn't even stand up straight. Suddenly he just got really tired, emotionally tired of fighting, of the situation, of everyone just leaving him alone. The only little hope he had was that someone saw what was happening, but he knew that whoever tried to save him wasn't gonna make it in time. He had only one doubt though.

"Why?" Castle's voice came up as a painful whisper and looked at his father in the eyes.

"I never wanted a son." Reynolds said coldly.

"You said leaving me was the worst mistake you've ever made." Castle recalled.

"That's why I was a good spy." He answered with the same cold tone. It took more for Castle to put the pieces together. Under different circumstances he would've loved to learn from him to become such a good liar, but the truth was that it hurt...a lot. "When I got this case I saw it as my opportunity to finally end with the unfortunate events of that mission so long ago, and then I could apply for director of the CIA, but I needed those file out of the record, otherwise I'll never make it to that position."

Then, Detective Kate Beckett came through the precinct doors, when Castle had lost all hope. She was about to yell but Castle immediately looked at her and shook his head. She remained quiet and made her way painfully slow towards him and it was like his will came back.

"Why did you need Sophia if you knew you could do it alone?" Castle asked Reynolds in an attempt to make time for Beckett.

"You're right." Reynolds said. "I don't." and then out of the blue and before anyone could make a move a shot rang out and Sophia Turner dropped dead on the floor. In that moment Beckett finally decided to announce her presence.

"Reynolds drop your gun!" She yelled. The next second passed as if they were in slow motion, when Reynolds took a hold of Castle putting him between Reynolds and Beckett. "Let him go Reynolds, it's over!"

"You should drop your weapon Detective, since we both know you can't shoot me without shooting him" Reynolds said pointing his gun at Castle's stab wound, making him winced in pain. Castle saw how Beckett was seriously considering putting her gun down. She couldn't do that because Castle knew she could take the shot.

"What makes you think you are the only one with good aim in the room?" Beckett asked trying to keep her mind of the fact that Reynolds was nailing deeper his gun into Castle's side, making it bleed more fiercely.

"Shoot him Beckett!" Castle said looking straight into her eyes, trying to give her the strength but Beckett would move.

"Detective there is a chance I might let him live if you drop your weapon and let me go." Reynolds said.

"Don't listen to him Beckett." Castle told her.

"Are you always this annoying Richard? I'm trying to talk to Detective here." Reynolds said pressing harder on Castle's side making him flinch in pain. "Your call Detective. Drop your gun or Castle dies."

"Castle..." Beckett said looking at him with apologetic eyes. He didn't want to see those eyes. She was giving up. But before he could say anything, she frowned and pulled the trigger.

Everything went still.

Reynolds felt down on the floor motionless next to Sophia. Castle looked up at Beckett. She was completely still as she looked back her eyes not quite believing what had just happened. As all the emotions came back like a flood, Castle felt a sharp pain in his leg and couldn't help but falling. Immediately Beckett ran towards him.

"Whoa Rick..." Beckett said kneeling beside him and cupping his face with her hands. "Easy..." Castle looked over his father dead figure, then at Beckett and she saw how the tears began building in his eyes. She saw the physical and emotional exhaustion and she pulled him closer to her holding him tightly. "Oh Rick...it's okay now...it's over" she whispered as her boyfriend sobbed against her neck.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon...**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay guys first since the AWESOME INCREDIBLE SEASON FINALE aired I guess my fic became really AU...anyway The chapter after this one will be the last...it's been a GREAT journey! I will be forever grateful for ALL the reviews I've recieved...you guys are truly awesome...bare in mind I will keep writing...maybe other fanfics or whatever...**

**I want you guys to know that if you would like to follow me on Tumblr... I am .com and also if you wanna follow me on twitter I'm Justice_Luque **

**As usual PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! Thank you for keeping up with me!**

* * *

After they hear the shots, Ryan, Gates and Esposito immediately ran towards the precinct. In the threshold of the precinct's first floor, they saw a moving yet sad scene before their eyes. There they were, holding each other as if it was their lifeline with both Sophia and Reynolds dead on the floor. After staring at them for a minute, the Captain and both Detectives realized that there was still a bomb that could go off at any moment, so they approached to Castle and Beckett.

"Guys, we have to leave so that the bomb squad can find and deactivate the bomb." Gates said gently as Beckett looked up at her.

"Castle can't walk." She answered. "He needs a stretcher." In that moment Castle lifted his teary face.

"No it's fine Captain..." His voice sounded tired and hoarse. "I just need a hand to stand up." He started to pull from Beckett and raised one hand, but non of them moved. He looked puzzled when he noticed their eyes focused on the stain on his pants and the side of his shirt.

"You're waiting here with Beckett for a stretcher Mr. Castle." Gates stated. "No arguments." she added when Castle opened his mouth to reply. "Esposito call the paramedics so that they can take him back to the hospital right away."

"No, not the hospital..." Castle said as the adrenaline started wearing off. "I'm fine really...it's not necessary..."

"Mr. Castle I believe I said no arguments." Gates glared at him, shutting him up immediately. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a bomb to defuse." Then, she went to the archives room, along with the bomb squad, leaving Ryan, Esposito, Castle and Beckett.

"Guys really if you'd just help me up I could walk to the ambulance." Castle tried again, but non of them budge. "Oh come on...I'll even go to the hospital." nothing.

"Not gonna happen bro." Esposito said. The truth was that deep down Castle could not express how grateful he was that they were keeping him company.

"I'm actually surprised you guys haven't lectured me yet." Castle joked easing the tense atmosphere.

"Oh that's starts tomorrow Castle." Beckett teased. Castle looked up at Ryan who hadn't spoken yet.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Castle asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?..." He said. "Yeah I'm fine...I'm just glad that it's over." After that they went silent once again as they saw the paramedics coming. They quickly assessed Castle's injuries and loaded him on the stretcher. Other two stretchers picked up the bodies of Sophia Turner and Agent Reynolds. They went outside the Precinct, where Castle saw the command posts as well as multiple fire trucks and ambulances.

"Beckett we'll meet you at the hospital." Ryan said as the paramedics loaded Castle in the ambulance.

"Sure Ryan." Beckett answered getting in the ambulance. "I'll see you guys at the hospital."

xxxxxxx

Inside the ambulance it was quiet, except for the steady beep of Castle vitals on the screen. One of the paramedics was keeping a close eye on Castle's open wound at his side, while Beckett was holding Castle's hand and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"You know Kate, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me these past weeks." He said smiling at her. She just smiled back and leaned closer until both of their foreheads touch ever so slightly.

"And that's another point for team Beckett." she whispered teasingly.

"May I remind you I'm still winning." Castle replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up Castle." Beckett said kissing him deeply. However, suddenly his body tensed and Beckett pulled back. "Are you okay?" She asked in concerned.

"Yeah." He breathed. "It's just that the adrenaline is wearing off."

"I'll give you something for the pain." The paramedic said, grabbing a needle and introducing the medication on Castle's IV line. Feeling the effects of the drugs, Castle gave up to slumber and the steady rhythm of Becketts thumb tracing small circles on the top of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the hospital was quiet. While Ryan drove them, through the streets of New York. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but he knew that Esposito hadn't stopped glancing at him once in awhile and he knew why. He was oddly quiet this couple of hours.

"I can't stop thinking about his family Javi." Ryan said quietly. "And Jenny." he added.

"I didn't ask bro." Esposito replied.

"Not very loudly anyway." he half smiled, without looking at Esposito. "The truth is, ever since I got the news I kept thinking that now I have a family to think about and with my job, there is always the possibility that one day I may not make it home ever again." Seeing that Esposito is listening, he continues. "While Castle was missing I kept thinking about his daughter and how horrible it must have been not knowing if his dad was dead or alive and then I saw the pain Beckett was in and I...I guess I don't want my future child to ever feel that way, or see Jenny in such pain." Then, silence.

"Well...do you remember what I told you this past christmas?" Ryan shook his head. "I told you that making a family is what keeps us from falling apart...Yes, Beckett was hurt and so was Castle's daughter and his mother, but deep as painful as it was they also were kept from breaking down because we have each other...and Castle well...he does stupid things but he does them with the best intention...he's a father and is his instinct to protect the ones he loves...that's why he tried to save that girl in that alley...that's why he went alone to the archive room...he cares too much to let anyone he cares about get hurt over something he can control...even if we don't know Castle very well, he's the kind of guy willing to die for a loved one and is that love that keeps us from drowning."

"When did you became this wise Javi?"

"Oh come on...I've always been wise bro, why do you think is so hard to get the perfect woman." Esposito joked. "And by the way...congrats bro." Ryan looked at him surprised. "You pretty much just said that you and Jenny are having a baby." he said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan and Esposito heard laughs coming from Castle's room. When they entered they saw Beckett, Alexis, Martha and Lanie around Castle's bed and probably giggling over some silly joke Castle had just made.

"The boys are back!" Castle said, clearly on drugs.

"Yo! Man they gave you the good stuff." Esposito said smiling approaching to Lanie's side. Castle just kept looking at both Esposito and Lanie a little dreamy.

"You should pop the question Espo..."Castle said with a silly smile. "Why haven't you already?"

"Ah..."

"I think you're scared of her..." Castle slurred. "Esposito is scared of Lanie!" They all laughed.

"Shut up Castle."

"You better stay out of trouble from now on Castle, we may not be there to save your ass again." Ryan joked.

"I love you to Ryan." Castle smiled. More laughs.

"So what did the doctor said?" Ryan asked.

"Fortunately this little stunt of his didn't cause any permanent damage, they are keeping him tonight for observation, gave him some antibiotics and some painkillers because almost all his stitches tored, but he'll be fine." Lanie answered, since she was the only one that really understood Castle's condition. "They said that it was pretty impressive that he held it together because the pain he was in was unbearable."

"I'm a very brave man Dr. Parish." Castle said.

"So you say Castle." Esposito intervened. "You were just trying to impress Beckett." Castle went quiet.

"I would appreciate if you don't do that again Castle." Beckett said tracing small circles at the back of Castle's hand. He just looked at her with the sweetest expression, but didn't say anything.

"I thought you liked when pretend to be superhero." he said with a smile.

"Gross dad!" Alexis said and then stood up. "Kate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Beckett answered a little taken aback and followed Alexis outside the room.

"I wanted to thank you." Alexis said simply and since Beckett didn't react right away she continued. "But I'm not just thanking you for bringing my dad back home alive..." she paused since a tear rolled down her cheek. "I thank you most for loving him so much...I really don't think that aside from me and grams there has been anyone who loves him as much...and even though I resented you for sometime because you've put my dad through a lot, I know for a fact that you are the love he deserves...and for that I'll always be grateful." Beckett was overwhelmed to say the least. "I guess my point is that...I'd be so happy if you could make part of our family...if you want."

"Alexis...I..." Beckett stammered trying to put her thoughts in order. "I'd love to be part of your family." she said with a smile. "I guess I just have to wait until your father pops the question." Alexis let out a small laugh and then she hugged Beckett. It felt like all the happiness she was looking for, she finally found it and no one couldn't be as happy as Kate Beckett felt at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: The Last Chapter soon...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello guys...so this is the final chapter...I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it...THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT I RECEIVED...it was incredible to see all the people that read it...all the people that reviewed...I will point out some guys who sticked and bared with me until the very end...and will be forever grateful...**

**rickkate3**

**phnxgrl**

**PrettyLittleThingsSamantha**

**Southerngirl1**

**Newsies73**

**always-as-you-wish-love**

**rikita**

**I know there's other people but these guys were amazing and I just wanted to dedicate this last chapter to them because even though I don't know them I feel them as part of my friends...THANK YOU SOO MUCH GUYS!**

**As usual please ENJOY AND REVIEW this last chapter of "I won't give up"**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident at the Precinct. The case was closed, the Chief of Detectives was convicted and Castle was released from the hospital, after his stab wound and gunshot wound healed properly. The things between Beckett and him were going quite well, since she accepted moving in with him completely the night he was back at the loft. Although they hadn't really talked about the next step in their relationship, Castle knew she was ready to commit, so he bought her a ring. Now, he just had to wait for the perfect time, because even though he wanted something very big, he knew Beckett and for her he just had to pick the perfect time so that it could be Kate's dreamed proposal.

This morning however, both Castle and Beckett had to dress formal, since the NYPD and New York's mayor decided to give Castle a medal for his actions and the ceremony was at noon. Not that he didn't feel flattered about it, but he felt odd inside. He had been kidnapped, tortured, shot, stab and because of his own recklessness and stupidity, he almost got himself killed, putting other lives in danger. He knew everything in his egotistical personality was shouting at him that he was the hero, but actually it was quite the opposite.

He didn't feel like a hero at all. Instead he felt betrayed, but mostly he felt like a fool. Deep in his own thoughts, he limped out of the bathroom and started putting on his pants, when he felt two arms around his bare waist. He looked at the mirror and saw Beckett behind him, already dressed in her NYPD uniform. She was smiling at him, but when he tried to return the smile and couldn't, her smile turned into a slightly concerned look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He took some seconds to respond.

"I...they shouldn't be giving me a medal." he said.

"Castle...what you did..."

"Was not heroic." he interrupted. "Or something to be proud of, Kate...if anything it was foolish and arrogant...heroes are not arrogant, fools are." Beckett gently moved her hand towards the stab wound scar and started tracing it with her fingers ever so gentle.

"Yes, you are a fool, maybe sometimes arrogant and egotistical, self-centered..."

"Are you trying to cheer me up? Because you are doing an amazing job at it." Castle said sarcastically.

"I haven't finish." he stopped talking immediately. "You saved a girl Castle. She's someone's daughter, or someone's girlfriend and you saved her from dying and as foolish as it was to get out of the hospital against medical advice and go to the precinct unarmed, where a bomb was set up and the bad guys were, was the stupidest thing most selfless thing you did." He still didn't believe it, so she turned to him and took his face with her hands, which made him look at her in the eyes. "Castle, you are a hero because no one asked you to save that girl, or the precinct for that matter...but you did it anyway, risking your life for others...that makes you worth a medal." Beckett knew he wasn't very convinced, but he took his white shirt and kept on getting dressed. Beckett took his black tie and started doing the knot. "You protect the things you love and is the thing I love about you the most."

"Not my charming sense of humor, or the fact that I'm ruggedly handsome and a best-selling author?" He managed to joke and smile.

"Yeah I love that too, but that is how everybody see you. I love how you are with me, with Alexis, with your mother and with the boys. You're sweet, caring, goofy, kind with us. It's your true self and you keep it just for your family." Then, she kissed him, full of love and adoration.

"Thank you, Kate."

"Not a problem." she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony happened at the Precinct. Every cop from the 12th was there, dressed in uniform. During the event they appointed a new Chief of Detectives and gave medals to the bomb squad and Captain Gates for saving the Precinct from blowing up. The boys, Castle and Beckett were sitting in the front watching it all. Gates was now on the podium ready to talk.

"I didn't like Richard Castle when I first met him." Gates started looking at her audience. "I still don't like him very much, mainly because he is reckless, immature, self-centered, a total playboy with absolutely no experience in dangerous situations. That's the kind of attitude that gets other people killed. However, after getting to know Mr. Castle for the past few years, I knew I made a good decision in allowing him stay. The unconventional partnership he has with Detective Beckett is an example of deep loyalty, care and respect among those of the 12th Precinct. Castle makes the 12th Precinct a better place to work. He has shown deep care for everyone that works here, and has proven to be a honorable man." She looked at Castle and noticed that Beckett was holding his hand. "Not so long ago, Richard Castle went through something no one wants to get through. In this horrible experience he saved a young woman, as well as the entire 12th Precinct and almost lost his life doing it. That's why today, I'm honored to give Richard Castle this medal, for his heroism and deep care for others." Everyone was clapping, while Castle limped towards the stage. When Gates approached him to put the medal on his chest she smiled at him, encouraging him to say a few words. Everyone was on their feet. His heart swelled so much he thought it was gonna explode. He cleared his throat and the audience sat back down.

"Thank you Captain Gates." He started. "As a writer I'm usually good with words. Today however, words fail to describe what I'm feeling right now. The truth is I don't see myself as a hero. At least not as all of you, who risked your lives everyday, so that we can be safe in this city and to that I say thank you." There was more clapping. "On my way over here I kept thinking how in the hell I did what I did. What or who gave me the strength to keep going when I was bleeding out in an alley. It was my family and I don't just mean my mother and my daughter Alexis, but the family I found here at the 12th. They are the real heroes here. Detectives Ryan, Esposito, Dr. Lanie Parish and of course Detective Kate Beckett." In that moment the only thing that mattered was his family, and he was looking at them and how the tears were forming in their eyes. "Kate, you are my north star, you are the missing piece in my little family. You have become an essential part of my existence, along with Alexis and Martha you are the one thing that kept me from dying. This medal is for everyone in my family, because without them I wouldn't be here." He made a small pause. This was it, it was now or never. "Kate, this morning I left something in your pocket. I just wanna say that I'm ready Kate. I'm ready for Always." and with that the whole Precinct exploded in applause. Castle limped of the stage and a second later, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito were over him hugging him tightly.

Kate froze. She moved her hand into her left pocket and she felt it. it was a little envelope. She took it out and opened it. The air suddenly left her lungs and time stopped passing by. Inside there was a ring. It was simple but classy and beautiful. She had always dreamed of a big yet intimate proposal and Castle certainly didn't let her down. There was a small note attached to the ring. It read.

_Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

_Rick_

When she looked up, Castle was looking directly in her eyes watery eyes expecting her answer. She nodded. They were finally gonna get their _Always_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you...**


End file.
